


Stargirl: Hell

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Dark Series [2]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Assault, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Crying, Dark, Drug Use, Drugs, Electric Torture, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gen, Genital Torture, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injustice Society of America, Justice Society of America (DCU), Knifeplay, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mutilation, Non-Explicit Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Partial Nudity, Rape, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Slapping, St. Andrew's Cross, Stripping, Torture, Trauma, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, stargirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: A year after defeating the ISA for the first time, the new JSA is now overwhelmed by the returning forces of the reformed ISA, forcing them to go into hiding as they hunt them and their families. Things begins to spiral out of control when the JSA's leader, Stargirl gets captured by the enemy.*Previously titled In Hell*Second installment of Stargirl: Dark Series
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Dark Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070105
Comments: 55
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> If you don't like this type of content, don't read!  
> It's my first time writing a fic like this.  
> Feel free to give some feedbacks.

Courtney opened her eyes from what it seems to be a deep slumber. She looked around and realized she was in a room that she has never seen before. For some reason, she was in her Stargirl outfit. Courtney tried to get up but felt something restraining her arms and legs. Courtney sat up and realized her legs and hands were bound together. Then, the blondie finally remembered. She was captured.

Earlier that day, the JSA were following Tigress into the woods when they were ambushed by the full might of the new ISA. The last thing Courtney could remember was fighting Shiv before she felt something pierce her neck before passing out cold.

“I must be in the ISA new base,” Courtney thought was she struggled against her bounds, trying to get free. “If I can get free, I might be able to escape and tell them, we can finally take down the ISA base.”

Then, Courtney heard the door clicked and opened. Courtney froze as a person walked into the room after closing the door.

“Looks who is finally awake,” Courtney heard a familiar voice. Courtney was silent, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to the brunette who have her as captive.

“I didn’t think that we would get to talk this soon though.” Courtney heard the voice said as footsteps got close to her. Then, Courtney felt a stinging sensation as her captor grasp her by her hair, making the blondie look at her captor. Cindy was wearing her usual civilian clothes.

“I’ll admit. I have dreamt of this moment for a long time,” Cindy said chuckling softly as she brushed Courtney’s cheek.

“Where are my friends?” demanded Courtney. She needed to know if the others were all right.

“You mean the rest of the JSA? You’ll be relieved to know that your ‘friends’ escaped, abandoning you in the process,” Cindy revealed as she tightened her grasp on Courtney’s hair yanking it, making the blondie groan in pain.

“You made a terrible mistake,” Courtney said after Cindy let go of her hair and let her drop to the cold hard floor.

“Did I now? I have you where I want you to be. Your ‘friends’ have no idea where our base is. And you, my dear, are going to tell me the location of the JSA base,” Cindy said as she cupped Courtney’s chin.

“Never,” Courtney growled after she spit on Cindy’s feet. Cindy chuckled upon seeing her captive resistance before landing a hard slap on Courtney’s cheek, causing Courtney to fall and hit the ground.

“Yeah, I knew you are a loyal bitch,” Cindy said as Courtney groaned from the pain of her head hitting the ground and walked towards the blondie and pressed her foot on Courtney’s stomach and released a blade from her wrist, brandishing her blades in front of Courtney.

“It would be so easy to kill you right now,” Cindy said, smirking evilly as she made a throat slitting gesture, making Courtney gulp. “But that would be no fun,” Cindy continued on as she pressed her leg harder against Courtney’s stomach. “I’m going to make sure you suffer so much that you will wish that you’re dead,” Cindy said menacingly before stomping on Courtney’s stomach. Courtney winced and shouted in pain as she curled up. Cindy circled the blondie, just chuckling.

“You may do your worst to me, Cindy. But… I will never give up my friends,” Courtney growled as she felt the pain.

“Ah… You heroes are always so loyal to each other,” Cindy sighed as she picked Courtney up as if she had no weight and threw her against the wall. “How annoying.” Courtney was now on the floor, still in pain from the previous impact.

“Painful isn’t it?” asked Cindy chuckling as she kneeled down in front of Courtney and grasped her hair. ‘Let me ask you again, where is the JSA headquarters?”

Courtney spitted on Cindy face, “I... will never tell you!” Courtney said angrily.

“Well, we’ll see,” Cindy said smirking. She landed a punch to Courtney’s stomach and let Courtney grovelled in pain as she stood up.

“And I haven’t even began with the real torture yet,” Cindy chuckled as she picked the blondie up and carried over towards the back of the room where there were chains hanging from the ceiling. Cindy secured Courtney’s hands to the chains and let her dangle from them. Courtney strained as she tried to stand on her toes to lessen the pain of having to hang from the chains by her hands.

“You won’t need this anymore,” Cindy said smirking as she removed Courtney’s mask and threw it aside. “I have to say. It is satisfying to see you so helpless.”

“We will see who is the helpless one,” Courtney growled as she struggled against the chains.

“Oh yes,” Cindy said with amusement in her voice as she kicked Courtney’s crotch hard, making the blondie scream in pain. “We shall see,” Cindy whispered before punching Courtney’s face.

“Ha… I’m so enjoying this,” Cindy chuckled as she watched Courtney yelp in pain. “I think I should use you as my punching bag more often,” Cindy said as she kicked Courtney’s stomach hard again. “Are you ready to speak now bitch?” asked Cindy demandingly.

“N- Never,” Courtney growled.

“Then you had asked of this,” Cindy said.

Courtney heard sounds of Cindy’s blades coming out of her wrist. Courtney closed her eyes as she waited for Cindy to end her, but instead she felt the blade slice through her top. Courtney opened her eyes in surprise to see Cindy tore her top away, leaving only her bra covering her breasts.

“What are you doing Cindy?” asked Courtney worryingly.

“What do you think bitch?” asked Cindy as she groped Courtney’s breast. “I’ll say, seeing you in that costume has always had me thinking, but seeing you like this is unusually exciting,” Cindy admitted as she snickers as she cupped Courtney’s cheeks and squeezed her face.

“Let me go!” Courtney growled.

“Don’t even think about it, Court,” Cindy said smirkingly. “I’m going to beat you, torture you then I’m going to assault you until you reveal the location of the base,” Cindy revealed as she spat on Courtney’s face. “Payback.”

Cindy then unleashed her blades and cut through Courtney’s pants, ripping them of her, leaving the poor girl now in her panties and bra. Courtney tried to look away from her captor in embarrassment of how exposed she was in front of her.

“Oh, this is amusing,” Cindy chuckled as she stomped Courtney’s crotch again, making Courtney yell in pain.

Cindy then began to land punches and kicks on Courtney continuous on her stomach, face and crotch. The room was filled with sounds of Courtney helps and shrieks as well as sounds of Cindy fists hitting Courtney as she tried to make the blondie talk.

When Cindy finally stopped and took a break, Courtney was bruised. The blondie was panting as she felt the pain from the continuous beating that Cindy had given her.

“Are you going to talk yet?” asked Cindy demandingly.

Courtney shook her head, not speaking.

“Hmm… I think I’m being a little too nice to you. How about I try this,” Cindy said as a blade sprouted out from her wrist and she drew a light cut on Courtney’s face.

Courtney felt blood trickling down her cheeks where Cindy had slashed it. She whimpered and flinched as Cindy retracted her blades.

“It… hurts,” Courtney whimpered in pain.

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Cindy said coldly before grasping Courtney’s throat hard.

“Now, who is the helpless one, huh?” Cindy laughed as she gripped Courtney’s throat. “Tell me where is the JSA base!” Cindy ordered as she tightened her grip.

Courtney was now struggling to get free as she tried to grasp for air. She felt Cindy’s grp on her throat was getting tighter and tighter. Just as the blondie thought that she was going to pass out, Cindy released her grasp, letting Courtney breath normally.

“Please… stop,” Courtney begged between her pants.

“I’ll stop when you tell me the location of the JSA base,” Cindy reminded Courtney. In her mind, Cindy knew that she probably wouldn’t stop, this was too much fun to her to stop.

Courtney didn’t reply Cindy as she struggled to breath. Cindy then chuckled and released a blade from her wrist and waved it in front of Courtney, making her flinch from the sight of the blade.

“I guess your answer is still no,” Cindy said as she was about to mark her.

As Cindy was about to continue, somebody knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Cindy said irritated that someone has interrupted her. The door opened; it was Artemis Crock.

“I see you’re interrogating her,” Artemis said. “Do you need help?” asked Artemis.

“No, Crock. I rather I have my fun with this bitch,” Cindy answered. “What is it?” asked Cindy as she turned around and face Artemis.

“Swift wants us to meet with him in the meeting room, says that he has something to tell us,” Artemis revealed.

“I’ll be there,” Cindy said as Artemis exited to room.

“Well, seems like this session has come to an end,” Cindy sighed before turning towards Courtney. “Rest up Stargirl, I will be back, after I’m done with this meeting,” Cindy promised as she held Courtney, who was crying silently by her chin. “I’ll come back to make sure you scream.”

Cindy turned around and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her, smiling evilly as she followed Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron punched the wall in pure frustration and anger of losing Courtney as the others just watched him silently, all of them were lost of words and didn’t know what do to next.

The day had started out normal as usual until Beth had spotted Tigress entering the woods. The JSA then decided to track her through the woods to see if they could follow her to the location of the ISA base which they had been trying to locate for the past few months.

Everything was fine until they were ambushed by the full might of the ISA. Lead by Cindy, or now known as Shiv, Sportsmaster, Tigress, the Fiddler, Frankenstein, Gambler, Huntress and the other villains proved to be quite formidable. S.T.R.I.P.E was badly damaged by the ISA’s newest monster. Yolanda was stabbed by Tigress, injured but alive. Cameron and Courtney fought Shiv together until Frankenstein punched Cameron into a tree. Cameron could remember hearing Courtney scream for his name before hitting the tree and feeling his body crack before passing out.

When he had already awoke, everything was over, the ISA was gone, leaving nothing but the damaged they had done and most of the JSA. Only one of the were missing, Courtney. The journey back to base was quiet but quick as Yolanda was injured.

Reaching the base, Cameron couldn’t take it anymore and punched the wall in frustration before calming down and helped Yolanda out of the S.T.R.I.P.E cockpit. After Rick and Cameron helped Yolanda onto a bed, Barbara and Bridget hurried to treat Yolanda’s wound. Cameron walked out of the room quickly into the hallways. Rick and Pat looked at each other knowingly, they followed Cameron.

“Cameron, where are you going?” asked Rick as he ran after Cameron.

“What do you think? We lost Courtney. We should be looking for her now,” Cameron said angrily as he continued to walk.

“Cam, we got no trail, no clues, no way to track where the ISA might have brought her…” Pat began.

“Well, we can just wait and do nothing!” Cameron said loudly as he turned around, stopping.

“Look, Cam. We can’t rush into this like we did earlier-” Pat began, trying to calm Cameron down.

“I thought that it was your idea to follow Tigress into the woods?” asked Cameron sarcastically.

“It was a mistake,” Pat said.

“It sure was. Now, Courtney is gone because of that mistake. Think about what they are going to do to her, guys! To my girlfriend!” Cameron said furiously.

“She is my daughter too!” Pat replied loudly, then they were silence between the two.

“Look, Cameron. We are all worried about Courtney and know how much she means to you. But we need to plan out our next move first. If not, more people might get hurt,” Rick said calmly.

Cameron closed his eyes and took a deep cold breath. “Fine,” Cameron said begrudgingly before turning around and walking away from the two. “I need some time alone.”

“Sure, come back for dinner,” Pat called out before looking at Rick., nodding, the two of them head back to check on Yolanda.

Courtney first night in the enemy’s base had not been a pleasant experience at all. Cindy returned that night and continued her beating and interrogating through the night, until late at night before deciding to leave Courtney.

That night, Courtney kept thinking about how her friends were. She remembered seeing Tigress stab Yolanda and Cameron being knocked into a tree by the giant monster. She hoped they were alright and well. “Well, at least they are safe for now,” Courtney thought to herself.

Courtney knew that the others would be frantic to find her, especially Cameron, who has always cared about her and is willing to do anything for her. “He is probably trying to figure out a way to find me now,” Courtney thought. Then, she felt fear, more than any of the previous times she faced the ISA. Courtney was scared of what is to come. She was scared of what Cindy might do to her. These thoughts haunted Courtney as she drifted off into a cold and uneasy sleep.

Courtney opened her eyes tiredly and looked around her and sighed as she tried to move her body. Her hands were sore from hanging from the chains than lifted her, making her stand only on her toes. Her body did no better as she felt her body was sore and bruised badly. Courtney felt exposed, vulnerable and cold as she was only wearing her panties and bra. She stared at the door in front of her as she waited for someone to come in. Then, the door opened, it was Artemis Crock, one of Courtney’s classmates.

“I see that you are awake, Whitmore,” Artemis said coldly as she moved forward to detach Courtney’s cuff from the chains, making her fall down on the floor. “I’m sure you were surprised to see me,” Artemis continued as she freed Courtney’s leg. “Stand up and walk,” Artemis ordered as she grabbed the blondie’s arm forceful and lead her out of the room.

In truth, Courtney hasn’t expected Artemis Crock, the star athlete of the school to be an ISA member too. Even though both her mother and father were ISA members, Courtney hung out with Artemis enough to believe that the athlete was fine. Obviously, she was wrong.

“Where are we going?” asked Courtney in fear as she was led out of the room, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

“To your new playroom,” Artemis said as her mouth turned into a twisted smile which sent shivers down Courtney’s spine. She had never seen Artemis look so cold and evil before.

As she walked, Courtney felt pain from the beating she got yesterday, it stung every time she moved. As they walked hallways, they passed by some of the ISA members. Sportsmaster and Tigress was obviously checking the almost nude blondie out as they walked by them, making Courtney feel uncomfortable as her body was ogled at.

“Hmm… my parents seem to be interested in you,” Artemis chuckled, making Courtney gulped.

They passed a couple of other ISA members as they continued to walk, including a man holding a cane and wearing a black top hat that she didn’t recognized.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever to Courtney, they came into a stop in front of a high security door. Then, the door opened automatically after scanning Artemis. Artemis and led Courtney through the door as the door closed behind them, locking them in automatically. They continued to walk until Artemis stopped in front of a room that resembled a prison. Cindy was already standing there, waiting patiently for her new plaything to arrive.

“Finally, any trouble?” asked Cindy.

“None at all,” Artemis answered as she handed Courtney over to the other brunette.

“Good for you then,” Cindy said as she eyed the blondie dangerously. “Otherwise they might have been more punishments for you.”

Courtney whimpered as Cindy forcefully led her into the room and shut the door behind them, pushing her and making her fall on the floor. Courtney tried to get up in pain as she looked around. The room was dimly lighted with chains hanging from the ceiling and numerous other “furniture” that made Courtney gulped.

“Welcome to your new home, Stargirl,” Cindy said coldly as she smirked evilly as she freed Courtney’s hand.

“I warn you, if you try to escape, which you wouldn’t succeed. There will be consequences. So, eat up,” Cindy said as she gestured towards the tray of food that was laying on the table besides what seemed to be a bed. “You are in for a long day,” Cindy said before turning around and leaving the room, locking Courtney in her new home.

Courtney looked around her as she moved towards the bed and sat down slowly. Even though it seemed like a bed, it was as hard as a rock, probably because it actually was a large slab of stone. Courtney then looked around her hopelessly. She had still hoped that this was nothing but a nightmare, but now, it felt very much real. Courtney then broke down, letting her emotions take over her, sobbing as she ignored the food on the table besides her.

Cameron sat on his bed, still thinking about how to find Courtney. He felt guilty. If only he had been more alert, he wouldn’t have been knocked out by Frankenstein. If only he had been more skilled, he would have been able to defeat Shiv. If only he had been stronger, he could have protected Courtney. But now, Courtney was captured, and it was his fault. His eyes turned to look at the Cosmic Staff that leaned against the wall in his room, he hoped that wherever Courtney was, she would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy chuckled at she made her way to Courtney’s cell, thinking about all the horrible stuff that she was about to do to her. Cindy has always held a special hatred for the blondie. The prospect of her enemy finally captured and to be used by her anyway was both a thrill and excitement to Cindy.

Courtney laid on the stone-hard bed, shivering from the coldness. The food on the table was left untouched as Courtney was so sure that the ISA would try to poison her. Partly also because Courtney had cried till her eyes were red and had no appetite to eat anything. Her body ached from the beating as she laid on the stone-hard bed. Courtney then realized it was so much better to sleep hanging from chains then to sleep on this hard rock bed with her body bruised badly. Then, Courtney winced as she heard the door open and close. Courtney's heart dropped as she knew that the person who opened the door had to be Cindy. The person she now dreaded and feared a lot.

“Hello there, Stargirl. I hope you had your fi- Wait… Oh my, don’t tell me you didn’t eat,” Cindy said in fake aghast as she chuckled, walking towards the blondie and turning her over and lifted her face, making the poor girl look at her. “Why didn’t you eat?”

Courtney didn’t bother to answer Cindy as she was in pain and tired. She wanted this torturous moment to end quickly. She just glared at Cindy murderously. Oh, how much she hated her now. Before this, Courtney always thought that Cindy was just misunderstood, but now seeing how cold the brunette can actually get, Courtney had realized how wrong her previous judgement was.

“Still angry at me I see,” Cindy chuckled before landing a hard slap on Courtney’s face. Cindy chuckled as Courtney yelped in pain. “I asked you a question, bitch, answer it,” Cindy ordered menacingly.

“I didn’t want to eat,” Courtney said grudgingly.

“You are going to go hungry if you don’t eat, you do know, right?” asked Cindy.

“I don’t care. I wouldn’t let myself get poisoned-” Courtney spat.

“Poison? Heavens, Courtney, did you really think I would let you die a quick and painless death? I can assure you, the food is clean,” Cindy said chuckling. “Plus, I wouldn’t sink that low to let you starve to death. No that’s cruel,” Cindy said sarcastically.

“And why would I believe you?” asked Courtney.

“Cause I’m telling the truth,” Cindy answered as she moved her hand away from Courtney. “Plus, you have no other option left.”

Courtney stayed silent not answering Cindy. She kept on reminding herself to control her urges to eat the food on the table as she was so certain that it is poisoned.

“I have no reason to trust a person that had tortured me for information,” Courtney answered.

“Well, you gonna eat sooner or later,” Cindy said.

“We shall see,” Courtney replied.

“Oh, yes, we shall see,” Cindy said smirking.

“Last chance, Whitmore. Are you going to eat or not?” asked Cindy coldly.

“No,” Courtney answered firmly.

“Well, they gave you a chance anyway,” Cindy muttered as she grabbed Courtney by her long busy hair and dragged her down the bed, letting her hit the floor, making the poor blondie yelp in pain, groveling on the floor in pain from the hard impact.

“Hmm- seems like you are enjoying yourself here,” Cindy said sarcastically as she examined the blondie’s bruises, her mouth turned into a twisted smile.

“Now, where were we?”

Yolanda opened her eyes. She looked at the room around her, recognizing the room to be her room in the JSA base. Then, Yolanda remembered, the last thing she remembered was fighting Tigress in the woods before feeling something pierce her torso and passing out. Yolanda tried to move and felt a piercing pain from her torso. She looked down and lifted the shirt she was wearing. Yolanda then saw her bandaged lower torso.

“Yeah, you were in quite a bad shape,” Yolanda heard a familiar voice say. Yolanda then turned towards the voice. It was her younger brother Alex Montez.

“Wh- What happened?” asked Yolanda puzzled. “Are my friends alright?”

“You were stabbed. The others brought you back. As for your friends, they are all fine, except one,” Alex informed.

“Who?” asked Yolanda shakily.

“Courtney,” Alex Montez said gravely.

“No, she can’t be dead,” Yolanda said in disbelief.

“Not dead, sis. Presumably captured by the ISA,” Alex corrected.

“What!?”

“From what I heard. She was fighting Cindy Burman along with Cameron. Cameron was taken out by Frankenstein and Cindy knocked her out,” Alex said.

“Wh- Where are the others?” asked Yolanda frantically as she tried to get up.

“Sis! Calm down. You are still injured,” Alex said as he tried to stop Yolanda from getting up.

“Rick, Beth, and Pat are trying to figure out a plan alright? Just calm down sis. You need rest,” Alex said. “Don’t worry sis. We will be fine,” Alex assured.

“But Courtney isn’t!” Yolanda protested.

“I know but you wouldn’t be any help if you just made your injuries worst,” Alex said calmly. “Just get some sleep, alright? We will hand this from here.”

“Fine,” Yolanda said as she gave in. She knew that Alex was indeed right, she needs to rest.

“I’ll leave you alone for now, rest up sis,” Alex said before leaving the room.

“Bye, Alex,” Yolanda said, smiling weakly.

Laying on the bed, Yolanda just stared at the ceiling. Wondering when would the madness end? It has been already about a month since the ISA resurfaced and started to hunt them and their family down. Yolanda’s father was the first one to go, found dead in the house with a bloodied bat beside him. Ever since then, the teenagers dropped out of school and went into hiding. Luckily Pat had managed to locate an old JSA safe house where they can hide out as they try to locate the ISA base, take them down, once and for all. A task that’s easier said than done.

Even after Brainwave, Icicle, and Dragon King were killed, the ISA was as strong as before due to the fact that a couple of ISA members returned to assist what remains of the old ISA. The new faces such as Huntress and the Fiddler had been proven to be quite formidable as well.

Yolanda felt guilty. Has only she been more alert, her father wouldn’t be dead, Courtney wouldn’t be captured by the ISA. Yolanda knew that there is nothing else she could do but pray that things will get better for them?

Courtney screams echoed throughout the room as Cindy chuckled evilly. Courtney was wearing a shock collar as she hung from the chains. Cindy was holding a whip and lashed out on the blondie’s body, leaving red marks on Courtney’s skin.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you!” Cindy said loudly as she continually whipped the blondie. “Screaming and crying like this.”

“Please… no more,” Courtney pleaded between her cries and sobs before Cindy pressed a button on the remote, shocking Courtney.

“Arggh!” Courtney screamed as she struggled to breathe. “Please stop!” Courtney begged.

“Not until I’m satisfied or until you tell me where your base is!” Cindy answered as she landed the whip on Courtney’s body and shocking her again, letting the blondie scream in pain.

“You know, it is somewhat satisfying to see you in pain, Court,” Cindy said smiling before shocking Courtney again. “Your cries and screams are music to my ears.”

“Please-” Courtney pleaded.

“Oh, you want more?” Cindy asked chuckling evilly as she kicked Courtney’s crotch hard. “You’re welcome to have more.”

As Cindy was about to continue her torture, a knock came from the door. Cindy then turned around to see someone wearing a top hat and holding a cane standing outside the cell.

“I will be back,” Cindy said before shocking Courtney again. Ignoring Courtney’s cries and struggled to breathe, she walked outside the cell and closed the iron door.

“What do you want, Swift?” asked the brunette coldly.

“I want to know what your progress is on obtaining the location of the JSA base?’ asked the man.

“She’s not talking, but don’t worry, I will make her tell,” Cindy assured confidently.

“Not before you drive her insane. By the way, you’re doing it, she will probably be so broken, I doubt she would be able to give you any information,” Swift said skeptically.

“Even if she is driven insane, I have a backup plan for that,” Cindy answered.

“Cynthia. We talked about this before. It is essential to keep the location of our base a secret. It is not worth the risk of your so-called plan!” Swift said angrily. “Your father would have been helpful in these situations.”

“Well, my father is dead. Deal with it,” Cindy said angrily as she turned around and walked back into the cell. “Not like you are any better help.”

Cindy entered the cell, closing the door before looking at Courtney. “Sorry for the interruption, ISA business. Now, I’m feeling a little nice today,” Cindy said, chuckling evilly as she released Courtney from the chains. “Plus, we had been at it for almost half of the day. I would daresay you need a break,” Cindy said.

Courtney fell to the ground as Cindy released her from the chains. Looking up at the towering figure, Courtney winced as Cindy looked at her. “Aw, you look cute when you are scared,” Cindy cooed as she held Courtney’s face.

“Urgh, your ‘clothes’ are in such a bad condition,” Cindy said in disgust as she eyed Courtney’s bra, which was filthy and torn a little. “Let me change that,” Cindy said before ripping Courtney’s bra off, exposing her breast.

Courtney gasped and immediately tried to cover her breasts, feeling even more uncomfortable at the prospect of being almost completely naked in front of someone other than Cameron.

“Mm~ Beautiful,” Cindy commented as she looked at Courtney and threw the piece of clothing aside. “Can’t wait for our next playtime.”

Cindy made her way towards the door as she left. Before leaving, Cindy turned around. “Oh, I almost forgot. Dinner will be served for you. I suggest you eat up,” Cindy said before leaving the poor blondie all alone.

Courtney was feeling sick, vulnerable, dehydrated, and cold. She curled up on the floor, facing away from the door as she clutched her breasts. Courtney didn’t bother to move towards the bed at all as she knew that there was no difference. The cell was then filled with Courtney’s sobs and cries and she felt even more hopeless and scared than before.

“C… help…”


	4. Chapter 4

ISA HQ

Courtney groaned as eye eyelids fluttered open from a deep slumber. She looked around and sighed. She was still in this wrenched room, in the wrenched base. She was still going to face another day of pain and torture from her captor. Courtney lifted her head and look at the plate of what her captor said was food in disgust as she picked it up. It tasted horrible, but what choice does she have?

Courtney then sat up and leaned against the wall as she ate. The cold air that suddenly brushed against her breasts reminded her that Cindy had torn her top off the day before, leaving the blondie topless. Courtney then looked down at her body, scars, and bruises from the whippings and cuts Cindy did on her. Red raw marks covered her skin. Her entire body felt sore and ached at every move she made.

Courtney looked around the room again. It was still the same, chains hanging around, a toilet bowl there for her to dispose of her waste, that plate of food in her hands. Courtney had already lost track of the number of days she’s been here. It felt like a week, but Courtney wasn’t sure either. The only thing allowing her to keep track of the days was perhaps whenever her captors delivered food to her. Courtney quickly gulped down the food before setting the tray aside and leaned against the wall again, trying to think of something other than the pain and torture she was about to face again.

The only thing that made Courtney feel comfortable was the thought that her friends and families are safe from the ISA for now. The rest of her thoughts were dark. Cindy has made sure of that. For what seemed like the past week, Cindy has made sure the blondie suffered during their interrogation sessions. But Courtney could feel that Cindy was just torturing her for the fun of it after overhearing the conversation between her and a man with a top hat she never saw until she got captured. “Presumably their leader,” Courtney thought to herself.

Courtney then heard the door open. Her eyes close as she frowned. “It was that time again, isn’t it?” Courtney thought dreadfully.

“Rise and shine, girl,” Courtney heard her say in a mocking tone. “Playtime.”

JSA HQ  
“We are running out of options. The ISA might be trying to pry the location of our base from Courtney,” Beth said.

“The Courtney we know won’t give us away,” Yolanda said confidently.

“Yeah, that’s the problem. She might die trying to protect us,” Cameron said. “We have to rescue her!”

“A rescue mission? We don’t even know where the base is. We don’t know how many more ISA members are out there. Last time we went up against them, we were beaten by so many new faces we never have seen, hell even Pat’s never knew their existence,” Rick said.

“I may have a solution,” Pat interrupted, prompting the others to turn and look at him. “I’ve been wiring drones with Mr. Chapel,” Pat explained as Beth’s father who was beside him nodded. “We should send the drones to the place where the attack happened.”

“You think that their base is around that area?” asked Yolanda skeptically.

“The circumstances of the attack that day seem to point to that fact. Although I’m still not sure, it’s worth a shot.

“Why don’t we just head in and scout the area ourselves?” asked Cameron.

“Cam, we had this conversation,” Pat sighed.

“We know, for one thing, we are extremely outnumbered,” Rick said. “Any luck contacting Justin?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Pat said. “More allies would really help us now. Unless the ISA got to them first.”

“So, Mr. Dugan and I will send out the drones,” Beth’s father said. “If it finds anything, we will be sure to inform you all.”

“That might solve one of our problems, we have another. We’re outnumbered even if we do find the base,” Beth said. “We can’t take on the full might of this ISA.”

“Defeating the ISA is one thing. Saving Courtney should be another thing. We just need enough people to rescue Courtney,” Cameron interjected. “We know the base is around that area…”

“No, we think,” Rick corrected.

“Whatever,” Cameron shrugged. “Why don’t we send someone with a tracker on them to scout he place, if he or she gets captured. The tracker will lead us to the base.”

“Provided there are no signal jammers near the base,” Beth said.

“We have to try at least,” Cameron said.

“Cameron, it’s already bad we lost Courtney. If we do this, we might lose another teammate and friend,” Rick reasoned.

“But in doing so, we might be able to pinpoint the exact location of the base. Sending in drones would take too long to pinpoint the exact location of the base and it would be obvious… “

“We are not going to risk another person here at this table. There has to be a better plan,” Pat interrupted loudly.

Cameron slammed his fist on the table, got up, and left, angry at the lack of progress the JSA was making.

“Cam…” Pat called out but was stopped by Yolanda.

“I’ll go and talk to him.”

ISA HQ

Courtney was thrown across the room by Cindy effortlessly. Courtney yelp in pain as she crashed against the hard wall before falling down on the ground.

“Having fun flying around?” Cindy chuckled before lifting the blondie up by grabbing her hair and slapped her face hard. “Answer me!”

“No,” Courtney breathes heavily. It glances could kill. Courtney was sure Cindy would have died a long time ago.

“Yeah… I don’t care,” Cindy said before landing a fist at Courtney’s cheek.

“Where is the base?” asked Cindy demandingly.

“Here,” Courtney said giving out a forced laugh. “The ISA base is here.”

Cindy yelled in frustration as she grabbed a hold of one of Courtney’s nipples and pulled and twisted it hard, making the blondie squirm in pain. “Stop playing around bitch. You’re going to regret this.”

“Fuck… off,” Courtney said as she gritted her teeth amidst the pain.

“Feels like a porn scene doesn’t it?” Cindy asked as she snickers before releasing her grasp. “I’m sure your icy boyfriend may have done these types of stuff to you, but I assure you, what I’m going to do to you is much… much worse,” Cindy swore.

“Threaten me all you want… I will never tell you the location of the JSA HQ,” Courtney said.

“Hmm… time to make you submit,” Cindy growled as she knocked the blondie out effortlessly.

“Ah… this is going to be fun,” Cindy snickered as she lifted the blondie over her shoulders carrying her out of the base.

JSA HQ

“Cameron! Where are you going!” Yolanda called out.

“To do something, don’t you stop me!” Cameron said gruffly.

“Cam, stop! You listen to me now!” Yolanda said loudly.

Cameron stopped walking and turned around to look at the brunette.

“What is it?”

“I know you plan to head into that territory to seek out the ISA yourself. But you won’t stand a chance against them if you get attacked,” Yolanda reasoned.

“I know. I’m not planning to fight them,” Cameron said.

“What… oh, I get it,” Yolanda realized after seeing Cameron hold up a tracking device. “You’re not going in alone.”

“Well, it seems like I have to,” Cameron said.

“Look, I agree with you, Cam. This may be the quickest way to locate the base. But if you go yourself, it would be too suspicious,” Yolanda said.

“So… what are you expecting me to do. You heard what the others said. They already don’t agree with my plan, don’t even need to hope that they would agree to this,” Cameron said. “We need to move now, time is ticking. Every minute we wait, Courtney could be suffering!”

“Fine. But in order for this plan of yours to work. You can’t go in alone. I’m coming,” Yolanda said.

“But… Yolanda, you’re still recovering…” Cameron stuttered.

“Courtney is my friend too. If we two go in, it won’t look that suspicious,” Yolanda explained.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Cameron unsurely. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Yolanda said confidently. “After all Courtney had done for me, choosing me to be Wildcat, changing my life, helping me get over Henry’s and my father’s death… This is the least that I can do to return the favor.”

“All right then, let’s suit up,” Cameron said.

ISA HQ

Courtney opened her eyes. She realized that she isn’t in her cell anymore. She tried to get up but then realized she couldn’t. Looking down, finding out that she was strapped on a chair.

“Well, looks who is up?” Courtney heard the voice she now dreaded so much say. “Just in time. Finished setting up everything,” Cindy smirked evilly as she toyed with the remote in her hand. “I’ll let you guess what are we going to play with today.”

“Fuck… the hell out of here,” Courtney growled.

“Oh well, I can arrange that for some other day. But today, we will be playing with… electric,” Cindy revealed as she pressed a button on the remote.

Courtney felt a jolt of electricity running through her body, making her scream in pain. Only then, Courtney realized that there were wires around her fingers and toes.

“Mm… fun isn’t it?” asked Cindy mockingly. “It’s just a taste of what is to come when we get to play with your womanhood.”

Cindy pressed the button again, making the blondie scream in agony. Cindy smirked as she watched the blondie’s eye’s roll back before stopping the shocks. Courtney whimpered as she breathes heavily.

“Please… stop,” Courtney choked out weakly on the verge of tears.

“Please more? Gladly,” Cindy snickered mockingly as she pressed the button again.

Screams and cries of agony filled the room along with sadistic laughter and taunts. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the poor heroine. Two men were watching it all unfold as they stood outside the room watching from a one-way window.

“You’re comfortable with this Swift?” asked the hacker skeptically.

“Not really. But, it needed to be done,” the man in the top hat said. “The JSA has meddled with our plans for too long. As much I doubt her plan’s with Stargirl is going to work, I know mines will work.”

“Well, I’m gonna head off and do myself a bit of money,” Steven said before walking off.

The man with the top hat sighed before looking through the window one last time, then walking away from the window.

“I see you’re already having fun huh?” asked Cindy with a sadistic smile.

“Please… stop… I’m begging you…” Courtney begged weakly.

Cindy chuckled as she picked up two clamps on the floor and clamped them on Courtney’s nipples. Making the blondie twitch and squirm from the sudden pressure on her sensitive spots.

“Where is the base?” Cindy demanded once again.

This time, instead of answering Cindy, Courtney didn’t answer but she just glared at Cindy.

“Oh, well. I thought so,” Cindy said as she pressed another button, shocking the poor girl again and again.

JSA HQ

A knock came at Rick’s room while Rick was writing in his notebook.

“Come in,” Rick said.

“Hey Rick,” the voice of the girl Rick adored so much came.

“Sup Beth,” Rick said casually. “I see you come over to spend some time with your boyfriend.”

“Not exactly,” Beth said.

“Is something wrong?” asked Rick concerned after seeing the look on Beth’s face.

“Yolanda’s gone.”

“What!?”

“I went back to our room. She isn’t there. Checked the room records, she never returned after the meeting,” Beth said.

Then, another knock came. “Rick? You in there?” It was from Pat.

“Yeah, Pat come in,” said Rick.

“Have you seen… oh, am I interrupting anything?” Pat asked as he eyed the young couple.

“No, Pat,” Beth said.

“What is it, Pat?” asked Rick curiously.

“Have you two seen Cameron? I haven’t seen him since the meeting,” Pat said worryingly.

“Strange… I can’t seem to find Yolanda too,” Beth said.

“Wait, Yolanda went to talk to Cameron just now… could they… no,” Rick realized. Rick got up and walked out of his room quickly towards Yolanda’s room.

“Rick! Where are you going?” asked Beth.

“To check on Yolanda’s suit,” Rick said as he opened Yolanda’s room. Rick opened the cupboard where Yolanda’s Wildcat cowl and the suit should be. But all he could see was an empty cupboard.

“Yolanda’s suit isn’t here,” Rick said as Beth looked on in surprise.

“There is a note,” Beth pointed towards the note in the cupboard. She picked it up and read.

“If anyone who is reading this, I’m probably scouting the woods with Cameron. We both have trackers on us. Connect this device to Chuck and you will be able to track us. Sorry for leaving abruptly like this but someone has to do something.”

-Yolanda Montez

“They’ve gone back there,” Pat realized.

“No, no, if that place is really near the ISA HQ, there are going to be captured,” Beth said in horror.

“We have to go after them. Maybe we can stop them,” Rick said.

“Chuck, locate Yolanda and Cameron please,” Beth said as she wore her goggles and plugged the device into the port.

“Locating… target located,” Chuck informed as it projected a 3D image of the woods where they were attacked. Two dots were moving on the map.”

“They are already there,” Pat said gravely.

Then, suddenly, the three watched as a dot moved away from the other before disappearing.

“I can’t track one of the signals,” Chuck informed. “Trying to reconnect.”

Beth, Rick, and Pat looked at each other gravely.

“Please tell me this is not what I think it is.”

ISA HQ

Courtney’s body slumped down after Cindy pressed the button. Courtney’s eyes were red with tears streaming down her face. Courtney was breathing heavily, on the verge of passing out. Her fingers, toes, and nipples were red from the shocks. Cindy looked on at her work with pride and laughed sadistically.

“Hmm… still not going to speak huh?” asked Cindy as she cupped the blondie’s chin who tried to move away from her touch.

Before Cindy could continue, she heard a voice from the coms. “Shiv, you there?”

“Shiv is here, what is it?” asked Cindy, annoyed that she was interrupted. “Two intruders? Captured?” Courtney's eyes shot up upon hearing the words. “JSA?” Courtney could feel her heart drop a little upon hearing Cindy's words.

“All right. I will take the prisoner,” Cindy answered before cutting the call.

“Well, Stargirl. Seems like you will have a new playmate,” Cindy said as her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

JSA HQ

“Wildcat! Icicle! Can you hear me?” Pat said urgently over the coms, hoping that either of the two of them would pick up. But all he could hear were static and buzzing noises.

“They aren’t answering,” Pat muttered worryingly.

“Shouldn’t you and the others head out to help them?” asked Barbara concerned as she stood by Pat’s side.

“The others are already suiting up. Hon, you stay here and help me monitor the coms and drones alright?” Pat said as he got up.

“Sure, be safe,” Barbara said.

“I will.”

Barbara sighed as she watched her husband leave the room in a hurry while Bridget Chapel walked into the room.

“The kids are out there again, aren’t they?” asked Bridget seeing the same look Barbara wore every time something like this happened. “We’re are the elders around here. We should be the one’s fighting.”

“You and I both know that the kids won’t let that happened,” Barbara replied with a pained expression. “Sometimes, I’m happy for them, their life has truly changed for a better, but sometimes, I wonder if they should do this.”

“I know right. Seeing the kids go out and fight for our safety,” Bridget sighed. “Wish we could be of more help instead of sitting on the sidelines and see them fight.”

“Well, they are the JSA after all. What can we do?” Barbara sighed as she looked at the screen, hoping that the others were alright out there. “How is Maria taking the news?”

“Oh, you know her. Still thinking that her daughter is a horrible girl whatsoever for hiding this secret from them. I seriously don’t understand that woman,” Bridget says.

“Give her some time,” Barbara said.

“She already had more than a month, doesn’t she understand the situation? Her daughter risked her life to save her family and she is still mad for what? Those nudes? Because she lied about being a heroine? Well, at least her son makes more sense.”

“Talking about Alex. How is he taking the news?”

“You know the usual. Wants to help,” Bridget sighed. “Those kids are more sacrificial than most of us adults here. Wish we could do more you know?”

“I know. I wish that too.” Barbara sighed as her eyes returned to the screen.

MEANWHILE IN THE WOODS

“Mid-Nite, are you seeing anything?” asked Hourman as they held on to S.T.R.I.P.E.’s back.

“Chuck’s not picking up the signal’s from the tracker. The last location where he tracked the last signal was… there!” Dr. Mid-Nite said as she pointed in that direction.

“What about the other tracker’s signal?”

“Gone in a completely different direction and vanished first.”

“Then we go after the tracker than went out the last,” Pat said as he piloted the giant robot towards the area where Beth said the last ping from the tracker came from.

It was still midnight and dark. The three couldn’t see much of the area despite having the robot’s headlight.

“Be careful, the ISA might ambush us here,” Pat warned as Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite got down from the robot and stepped on the ground.

“Either Wildcat or Icicle should be around here,” Dr. Mid-Nite said as she looked around. “The ping was last sent from the area according to Chuck.”

“Brr… It’s freezing,” Hourman said as he felt the chilly air.

“Yeah… It’s quite cold,” Dr. Mid-Nite agreed.

“I just hope that they are alright,” Pat said, trying to look around.

“Wait,” Dr. Mid-Nite suddenly said. “Chuck is picking up something… over there.”

Hourman followed the heroine as they trekked through the bushes and came across a couple of fallen trees.

“Looks like this place had been through hell,” Rick commented.

“Yeah, it does,” Pat gulped as he look. Collapsed trees and broken trunks, whatever happened here couldn’t be good.

S.T.R.I.P.E. ‘s headlight shone on the area where Dr. Mid-Nite had pointed to. The sight of a body lying there was a horrifying one.

“Is…,” Dr. Mid-Nite began, unable to form words.

Hourman hurried over to where the body and knelt down and held the hand, trying to feel a pulse. “Barely alive… we need to hurry.”

“What about…” Dr. Mid-Nite was about to ask before an arrow whizzed by her and hit the tree.

S.T.R.I.P. E’s headlight shot towards the arrow revealing a note impaled to a tree by the arrow. Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite looked around in fear of the enemy but saw no one. After making sure that there was no one, Hourman walked up to the tree were the note was hung and took it.

“This is your final warning. Return here again and they will suffer greatly because of it.”

“They got her,” Hourman said in dismay.

“No… first Courtney now… Not her too,” Beth broke down. Rick hugged her as he tried to comfort her.

“We will find a way… don’t worry,” Rick whispered as he held Beth in his arms. In truth, Rick didn’t know what could be done at the point. Two of the team’s best fighters were held hostage and one of them was injured badly. How could they find a way?

Pat just sat in the cockpit in shock and regret. The more days pass, the more he regret ever letting Courtney get hold of the staff in the first place. Surely, Courtney’s life would have been better off without the staff, right? Perhaps if she wasn’t Stargirl, their father-daughter relationship wouldn’t have blossomed so well, the ISA would have taken over but it wouldn’t end up with Courtney and her friends and their families suffering from the hands of the ISA, right? Surely things would’ve been better than this.

ISA HQ

“I have delivered the message. I don’t think we need to worry about them snooping back in anymore.”

“Thank you, Huntress. Return to HQ and get some rest,” Swift said as he sat down on a chair, looking at the unconscious girl hanging from the chains in front of him. The girl’s broken cowl laid on the floor by her feet. There were tears in her suit, a reminder and imprint of the fierce fight she lost earlier. As Swift observed the girl, he heard someone knock.

“Come in.”

“I see you already got the girl comfy for me,” Cindy chuckled as she walked in.

“Is your prisoner secured?” asked Swift.

“Oh, don’t worry about that bitch. I’m pretty sure she is going to be shocked senseless by the time I get back,” Cindy said. “Oh… don’t worry, those drones my father left behind are keeping watch.”

“I see,” Swift said unsurely.

“So, you can leave now. I will do this bitch in,” Cindy rushed.

“No,” Swift said firmly.

“Sorry?”

“Not yet. I need to have a few words with her,” Swift said.

“Then… Why did you call me?”

“To let you witness,” Swift answered.

“What are you trying to imply?” Cindy asked.

“I’m not implying anything. I just wanted you to come and witness. Now please go outside the room and watch through the window. For my plan to work, I require to be alone with the prisoner,” Swift said.

“Urgh… this is about my methods, isn’t it?” Cindy groaned as she walked out of the room.

Swift sighed as he turned back towards the body. “And she will be up right about… now,” Swift muttered.

Yolanda eyes opened to see the tears on suit that she was wearing and her cowl laying by her feet. She looked up and saw chains binding her hands together. Then, she noticed a man sitting on a chair in front of her.

“Where am I?” Yolanda asked as she looked at the man holding a cane fiercely. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Richard Swift. I must assume that you are Yolanda Montez, Wildcat. Am I right?”

“Isn’t the cowl on the floor and my suit is enough to tell you that?” asked Yolanda, her tone dangerously violent.

“So yes. What were you and your friend doing here?” Richard asked calmly.

“We came back to look for our friend that went missing… “

“When you fought us?” Richard finished.

“You obviously know then,” Yolanda replied sarcastically.

“Of course, we know… Your friend, Courtney Whitmore is with us,” Richard said.

“I swear… if you done anything to her, you will pay,” Yolanda swore.

“Oh no, I didn’t do anything to her. You can calm down. I didn’t kill her like when you and the JSA killed Henry, his son, Jordan and Dr. Ito. Now, you must be wondering why you haven’t seen me before and why I’m talking to you now.”

“I imagine you’re going to make me tell you the location of the base,” Yolanda answered grudgingly.

“That’s not my job, you can’t stop worrying about that. I just wanted to talk to you,” Richard continued in a calming tone.

“Huh… you can stop wasting your time. I don’t think I will be a very good person to talk to,” Yolanda said.

“On the contrary, I think you’re the perfect person to talk to in this situation,” Richard said. “You have some complicated relationship with members or potential members of the ISA, am I correct?”

Yolanda ignored Richard’s question. The man’s question was responded with silence.

“You dated the son of Brainwave then broke up with him. He wanted to have another chance with you, and you couldn’t forgive him until Brainwave was forced to kill his own son. Then, you killed Brainwave,” Richard recounted. “From these events, I understand your motivation to be Wildcat. But what made me curious was why did you even accepted Courtney Whitmore’s offer in the first place?”

“And why do you think I will give you an answer?” Yolanda asked, still glaring at the man.

“Oh well. If you don’t want to answer… We can end this session and I can hand you over for interrogation immediately,” Swift said, his voice still calm. “Or you can answer my question and delay the inevitable.”

“I wanted change in my life. That’s all,” Yolanda answered. “I was at my lowest point. When Courtney gave me the chance to be someone else, to escape from this miserable life I was having.”

“Mmm… Interesting… How people can change,” Richard said thoughtfully. “Do you ever wonder why the ISA does the thing they does?”

“We saw the manifesto, it was a good cause but at a terrible price,” Yolanda answered.

“But we obviously know that, but why do we still do it?” Richard edged on.

“I don’t know. Because you don’t care?”

“Do we look that cold-blooded… no… do I look that cold-blooded?” asked Richard.

“I don’t know, I just met you,” Yolanda said, starting to get annoyed. “And I’m already dangling from chains.”

“It’s necessarily to make sure you don’t escape,” Richard said. “But back to the question. Why do you think we do the things we do?”

“I don’t know… you tell me,” Yolanda sighed, getting tired of this conversation.

“Take Jordan for example, his wife, Christine, died because the school where she taught, was build on top of a toxin waste dumpsite, giving her cancer,” Richard said. “Yolanda, let me ask you a question. If something terrible happened and will happen again, and you have the power to stop it from happening, what will you do?”

“Stop it of course,” Yolanda said as if it was obvious then realizing what she just said.

“Exactly,” Richard said.

“But the plan that Jordan tried to carry out, killed millions across the country. And they were going to strip adults of free will. You approve of that?” asked Yolanda. “Those are innocent lives.”

“I did. I didn’t approve. Told Jordan that it was too high a price, innocents die, and people will fight back, I left,” Richard revealed.

“Why come back?” Yolanda asked. She was getting more curious towards the man.

“I witnessed a terrible… terrible thing that happened, back in my city, my family! It could’ve been stop, but humans, they are too stubborn to listen,” Richard said, his voice filled with anger. “Then, it happened. I knew I had to come back. But when I returned, Jordan, Dr. Ito, Henry… dead, killed by this new JSA. Can you imagine my anger… when I found out? My former allies killed. I had to forge a new plan for Project New America… or rather Project New World. But I had to take out the enemies first. So, I tracked down what’s left of the old ISA and recruited a couple of new members. And you know the rest,” Richard finished.

“Listen… I know the feeling of lost. But would your family want you to do this?” Yolanda asked as she finally understands the ISA ‘s motivation.

“They don’t want anything anymore… They can’t,” Richard said, with sorrow in his voice.

“But that doesn’t mean that you’re any right taking the freedom of humanity,” Yolanda said.

“Human is chaos. Order needs to be place on those who can’t control themselves. I learnt Jordan’s vision the hard way. Peace comes with a price, that price is freedom,” Richard said.

“Look, I agree human is chaos, but that doesn’t mean… “

“You’re obviously going to disagree with everything I say… but thank you for the chat, I learnt what I needed to. Now, I will give you some time to think while you join your… old school mate,” Richard said coldly as he made his way towards the door.

“You won’t win. They will come for us,” Yolanda said, her voice full of anger as she struggled against the chains. “Icicle couldn’t beat us. What made you think you can?”

“Because I accomplished things that Jordan couldn’t. I’m not Icicle, I’m the Shade,” Richard said before walking out the door.

Yolanda gulped as she saw an unexplainable darkness in the man. After Richard left, Yolanda continued to struggle against the chain, attempting to break free. Then, she heard the door open again.

“Oh, that old man is finally done… Well, hello slut,” Yolanda heard the voice of the girl she hated so much. The voice of the girl who practically destroyed her life.

“Cindy Burman,” Yolanda mouthed, glaring at the girl wearing green.

“Nice to see you again slut,” Cindy replied smirking.

“Look… I’ve gone through this ordeal with the bitch being electrocuted right now as we speak. So save yourself some pain and just tell me where is your base,” Cindy said.

“Never!” Yolanda said firmly.

“Oh well,” Cindy said as she released a blade. “You asked for it.”

JSA HQ

“Is his condition stable?” asked Pat concerned.

“He is stable now. But I’m not sure when he will wake up,” Bridget said.

“This has gotten too far,” James said, crossing his arms. “They are barely 20.”

“Does Alex know yet?” asked Barbara.

“Rick and Beth is on it,” Pat answered. Looking at Cameron unconscious figure.

Rick and Beth looked at Alex as they just told him the news.

“My sister… kidnapped by the enemy?’

“I’m sorry Alex,” Beth said.

“No… No… She is fine right? She got to be!”

“What is up with all this commotion?” a voice said. Rick turned around and saw Yolanda’s mother, Maria Montez.

“Your daughter has been kidnapped by the ISA,” Rick informed.

“What?” Maria asked. “Really?”

“Yolanda has been kidnapped by the enemy,” Alex turned to face her mother. “And you think it’s alright don’t you!? You hardly care for her anymore! And yet Yolanda insisted to bring you here to be safe and all you do is whine about her sins!?” Alex shouted angrily.

“Alex… calm down,” Rick said.

“Go on laugh! She forgiven you for your harsh treatment in the past years but you couldn’t forgive her? And now she is probably being hurt by the enemy and you’re are probably glad that she is gone aren’t you? A curse to the family like you said! Go on!”

Maria Montez looked at Alex and the other two in shock, then she collapsed on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

JSA HQ

Bridget sighed as she got up and turned around.

“Your mother is fine. She’d just experience a severe shock I would say,” Bridget informed.

Alex just nodded silently before turning around and head out of the room.

Beth and Rick just looked at each other silently before deciding that it is best to leave the kid alone for now.

Mike has always wanted to do more for the team, to fight, to help them. Now, seeing the team crumble apart as the ISA picked them off one by one, the urge has never felt much bigger. He wanted to help, to fight. His sister was already gone, captured by the ISA. Mike wanted to help. But at the same time, he knew that Pat will not let him help after what happened to Courtney.

“Mike?” A familiar voice said. Mike turned around; it was Barbara.

“Oh, hi, Barbara,” Mike said.

“It’s awfully late. Why are you up?” Barbara asked concerned for the boy.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mike admitted.

Barbara sighed and walked towards him. “I know you’re worried for Courtney. I am too but…”

“It’s not just that. I feel somewhat guilty, you know. Perhaps if I were at the fight, I could have stopped the ISA from taking her. She wouldn’t be suffering for all of us now,” Mike said.

“I know how that feels Mike. She is my daughter too. It pains me to think of her suffering,” Barbara said, trying hard not to break down like she did when she first heard Courtney was captured.

Pat looked at the two before walking away, deciding not to join their conversation. He could not. “It’s all my fault.”

ISA HQ

“Argh! Stop! Please! Stop!” Yolanda screamed and writhed in pain as Cindy drew another cut on Yolanda’s skin, drawing blood.

Yolanda has been stripped down to her undergarments. And Cindy has been toying with her blades against the heroine’s skin ever since.

“You know. You will be relieved to hear that I didn’t go this hard on your friend at first,” Cindy snickered as she landed another punch on the girl’s stomach.

“Please! Stop!” Yolanda coughed. She had already lost her track of time.

“Not until you tell me where the base is,” Cindy said in a singsong tone before cackling as she whipped the poor girl with a whip, leaving a red mark across Yolanda’s back.

“Ahh! No more… please,” Yolanda sobbed, as tears continued to stream down her face.

“More please? How could I say no,” Cindy chuckled whipping Yolanda continuously, leaving red marks all over her body, ignoring the girl’s cries and begs for the moment to end.

“Oh, you are enjoying this as much as Courtney did,” Cindy chuckled as she continued to whip Yolanda without mercy.

Yolanda winced and struggled at every hit than landed on her body. She was already tortured enough by Cindy’s blades and beating. The whipping made her already sensitive body hurt even more.

Larry and Paula watched as Cindy tortured Yolanda from outside, both wearing a twisted smile was they watched.

“Looks fun,” Larry said. “Just returned from a mission and they just had to arouse me with this.”

“I would gladly continue to torture that damn cat after she’s done with her. I got some unsettled business with her,” Paula swore.

“I wonder where the other girl is though. I want to have my fun with her, after all, her brother did drill my back,” Larry wondered aloud. “I’ve been wanting to return the favor. Guess I will have to do with drilling her holes.”

“Oh, you don’t have to remind me about all the times she nearly fried me,” Paula said as she opened the door.

Cindy was half-surprised to see Larry and Paula suddenly come in. Cindy has always been on good terms with the Crocks, probably because of their shared sadism.

“Larry, Paula, welcome back. Nice to see you guys,” Cindy greeted.

“Oh, well, we were passing by and saw you having so much fun with kitty cat here. We are wondering if you would mind us having our fun with Starbitch,” Larry said.

“Well, I don’t see why not. In fact, you guys can use her anytime and anyhow you want. Just do not kill her or amputate her,” Cindy shrugged. “Oh, by the way. If you guys want to do her, better drop by my lab and get the… “

“Syringe with yellow liquid blah, blah, so she don’t get pregnant… one month one time. Yeah, we know,” Larry said. “And don’t you worry, I will do her.”

“Mmm...hm,” Paula chuckled, that sadistic look Yolanda knew all too well forming on the older woman’s face.

Yolanda eyes widened at the mention of Courtney being handled around by Sportsmaster and Tigress. Horrified at the thought of what they could and will do to her best friend. She was going to get raped by these monsters.

“Oh, look at kitty cat here. All worried and scared for her friend,” Paula said as she walked towards the girl hanging from chains and cupped her face.

“You monsters better not touch her or else… “Yolanda growled weakly.

“Or else what?” Paula asked sarcastically. “You will hurt us? You do not seem to be in good condition either. Don’t make threats you can’t back up, kitty cat,” Paula warned.

“Stop calling me kitty cat,” Yolanda growled before she spat on Paula. Paula immediately slapped Yolanda across the face hard before turning around swiftly.

“You need to train the cat better,” Paula joked.

“Oh, don’t you worry. By the I’m done today, she will be so broken that she will wince at every move I make a move,” Cindy promised.

“Good,” Paula said before turning to look at Yolanda once more. “Oh, don’t worry kitty cat. I will be back for you.”

Yolanda watched helplessly as Larry and Paula walked out of the door, presumably heading to wherever Courtney is. Tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will make sure you get the same treatment,” Cindy promised as she cupped the girl’s face. “But for now, let’s continue,” Cindy said.

JSA HQ

“Well, at least we can confirm one thing is that the ISA base was indeed in that area. That would explain why they were able to ambush us without us noticing,” Beth said.

“But we are still seriously outnumbered,” Rick said.

“And the ISA already threatened us with a note,” Beth recalled.

“This is getting nowhere,” Rick shakes his head.

“If only we have more allies,” Beth wished aloud.

“Where is Pat by the way? Haven’t seen him,” Rick said.

“Probably fixing up S.T.R.I.P.E.,” Beth said.

“He must be really shaken after all that has happened though,” Rick said.

“What if we can’t beat them this time?” Beth asked.

“What?”

“What if we can’t beat them this time? Look, the ISA has already got us on the run from them. They already captured Courtney and Yolanda…”

“Beth, we will find a way, we always do,” Rick promised, holding Beth before hugging her, giving her some comfort.

“Will we?” Rick wondered himself.

ISA HQ

“Wow, is all this security really necessary?” Larry wondered aloud as he and Paula got past the security door that led to Courtney’s cell.

“Argh! No! Hlp!”

“Oh my, she is quite vocal, isn’t she?” Larry said in surprise.

“Hmm… quiet,” Paula chuckled as they continued walking forward. The couple soon understood why the blondie was screaming.

Courtney was gagged, blindfolded, strapped and tied down onto a chair with electrical pads stuck onto her breast while wires curled around her fingers and toes. Cindy had left the blondie with the current on. Letting the girl get shocked for at least the past hour. The couple could see Courtney’s body spasming and shaking from the shocks. Paula and Larry smirked at each other before opening the door.

At first, when Courtney heard someone open the door, she thought that Cindy or someone have finally come back to stop the machine that was causing her so much pain that she pretty much soaked the blindfold covering her eyes. To her relieve, the machine stop shocking her. Courtney was so relieved that it was finally over. She slumped from the relieve, her body was sore and sensitive from the shocks and torture she had endured, still feeling the aftershocks.

Courtney felt as someone uncoiled the wires from her body and took of the electro pads then ungagged her. “Was someone finally rescuing me?” Courtney wondered.

“Cameron? Rick? Pat? Is that you?” Courtney asked weakly, her hopes never been higher.

All Courtney received was two cold laughter which she recognized immediately.

“Look at this girl. So desperate to get rescued,” Larry chuckled loudly.

“Pathetic even,” Paula added as she tore the blindfold off Courtney’s head.

Courtney didn’t even have the strength to answer them anymore. She had hoped to much and was disappointed by the cold reality she is living in now. Courtney head hung low, still recovering from the shocks she experienced.

Then, Courtney felt something jab her shoulder. She yelled in pain from how rough it was done. Paula just chuckled at the girl’s misery and threw the syringe aside.

“W- What are you doing?” Courtney asked weakly as Paula snapped the ropes binding her.

“You can’t guess?” Paula asked as she cupped the blondie’s cheek and made her look at Larry.

“All for you, my love,” Paula said.

“This is be fun,” Larry said.

Courtney eyes opened wide as she watch the man pull down his tracksuit.

“Do try to enjoy yourself, girl. Because you are in for a long night,” Paula whispered as she held Courtney from escaping.


	7. Chapter 7

ISA HQ

“What was the meaning of your conversation with her?” asked Steven as Richard entered the room filled with advanced technology and screens.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand your question,” Richard said.

“I mean. The way we saw it. There wasn’t even a need for you to talk to her,” Steven said.

“You’re doubting me?”

“Just curious.”

Richard sighed. “It’s essential for me to clearly understand their motivations and what they think about us. I had never liked hurting the innocent, you out of all the people in this base should know that very well. Of course, things have changed but I still don’t like the prospect although I agree that it must be done.”

“I don’t get your point,” Steven replied.

“When I returned from Opal City to find what remains of the ISA, all I saw was a revenge hungry group, going after these teenagers and their families. The ISA was at their lowest, reduced to mere evil. The ISA had forgotten their purpose, until I returned to take control and guide it towards it is true destiny. But one question still questions me, and neither of them could give me a satisfying answer. Why these teenagers are so willing to risk it all to fight us? Clearly, they must have some motivation. After understanding their motivation, I must understand their beliefs and mindset,” Richard explained.

“So, what does understand them got to do with hurting the innocent?” asked Steven, clearly uninterested.

“Just a comfort for me to continue on,” Richard said as his eyes turned to the screen.

“All right then,” Steven said skeptically.

“What’s the status of locating their base?” asked Richard coldly.

“No progress. We need to make them talk,” Steven said.

“Leave it to Cynthia and the Crocks to break them before we get an answer,” Richard answered sarcastically. “But even if they do, I have a plan for that,” Richard said.

“Please… no more,” Yolanda choked as Cindy cackled at her misery. “Ahh!” Yolanda screamed and writhed in pain.

“I’m beginning to think that daddy had actually enjoyed my screams before I ended him,” Cindy said. “Where is the base?”

“I… will… never tell…”

“Yeah, I don’t actually care if you do anymore. This is so much fun,” Cindy said before landing another punch.

“Would you look at the time, it’s already past midnight,” Cindy exclaimed while chuckling. “I should let you head to your new home to rest… after all, you had quite a lot of fun.”

Yolanda did not answer Cindy, already worn out, exhausted and in pain. Her head hung low, crying silently, tears streaming down her face.

“Pathetic,” Cindy scoffed. “Artemis, I want you to head to the interrogation room and guide our new prisoner to her cell,” Cindy said over the coms.

“Noted. On my way,” Artemis answered.

“Well, Artemis will bring you to your new home. You better get comfy and some rest. Because I assure you, you think that it was terrible already, tomorrow is going to be like hell for you two,” Cindy said coldly before leaving the room.

Yolanda attempted to struggle even though she knew her attempts were futile. With every moment she made, pain and soreness followed. After a while of struggling fruitlessly, Yolanda gave up and looked down on the ground, dejected and fearful for what is to come next. She could only imagine the horrors that was going to happen the next day. Yolanda felt that she was losing conscious, presumably from the lack of sleep and the energy she spent screaming and writhing in pain. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard the door open.

“Well, look at what we have here. Yolanda Montez, the school slut,” Artemis commented as she entered. “I’m honestly surprised that you got caught so quickly.”

Yolanda didn’t answer. She hung her head low. Then, she heard footsteps walking toward her. Suddenly, the force that was holding her up vanished as Artemis uncoupled her handcuffs from the chains. Yolanda fell down hard on the ground, adding more to the already agonizing pain.

“Wow, that she had really done a lot on you,” Artemis said. “Well, you should be grateful that my parents didn’t have their time with you yet. I could even hear the screaming down the corridor not long ago,” Artemis said as she pressed a button on her wristband. Not long after, two drones entered the room.

“Carry her to holding cell 19,” Artemis commanded.

One of the drones picked Yolanda up effortlessly and draped her over it’s shoulder. The two drones followed Artemis towards the cell.

As Artemis approached the high security door, the door opened, her parents walked out of it.

“Hmm? Artemis? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” asked Paula.

“Couldn’t sleep, did some target practices,” Artemis shrugged. “What are you two doing here?”

“Your dad and I had a wonderful date night with our prisoner,” Paula said, smiling.

“You meant torturing?” Artemis rolled her eyes, smiling back.

“Intense lovemaking,” Paula answered, smiling back.

“I think what your mother meant was putting a rod into a hole and…”

“All right, dad. I don’t need the details,” Artemis chuckled.

“I see snake girl is also done with the kitty cat,” Paula said, eyeing the brunette that was draped over the drone’s shoulder.

“Yeah, she told me to bring her to this cell,” Artemis said.

“Too bad, I’m exhausted from the fun I had earlier, if not I will have my way with this fine feline,” Paula said.

“I’m sure you will get your chance, mom,” Artemis replied.

“Well, your mom and I are going to head back to our room to get some sleep. As much fun as it was, it was tiring,” Larry yawned. “You should get some rest too, girl.”

“I will,” Artemis answered.

“Good night, Art,” Paula said before leaving with Larry.

“Good night, mom. Good night dad.”

Artemis walked through the high security door. The drones behind her followed her through the door. Artemis walked towards the door and her the door scan her eye. The door swung open.

“No… no more, please stop… Don’t touch me…” Yolanda could hear someone crying and whimpering.

“Drop her in here,” Artemis ordered.

The drones followed her order, literally dropping the brunette on the ground hard.

“Well, enjoy your stay,” Artemis chuckled before she shut the door, leaving Yolanda in the cell.

Yolanda looked around the cell, it was dark, dimly lighted. There were chains hanging all around the place. A levitated slab of stone, presumably to sleep on. Yolanda tried to get up. After a while of trying, she managed to get on her feet weakly and walked around the cell. She also noticed a toilet and a chair laying on the ground. She heard the cries again of a familiar girl.

“Please… don’t touch me. It hurts… No… stay away.”

“Courtney?” Yolanda asked weakly. “No… what have they done to you.”

Yolanda could see a couple of blood stains on the floor. A trail leading to the nude blondie laying on the ground, facing away from the entrance. Yolanda immediately recognized her. Yolanda could also see that her body was shaking from fear.

“No… please don’t come any closer,” Yolanda heard Courtney sob.

“Courtney… It’s me… It’s Yolanda,” Yolanda hushed as she got closer to the blondie.

“It hurts… it hurts… No… don’t touch me.”

“It’s me Courtney. Don’t cry,” Yolanda tried to comfort her.

Then, as Yolanda got nearer, she noticed that the blood trail was leading up to her womanhood. “No… those monsters didn’t just…” Yolanda gritted her teeth and balled her fists in pure anger.

“Yolanda?” Courtney asked weakly, her voice was unsure, broken.

“Yes, Courtney. It’s me,” Yolanda confirmed as she held Courtney’s hand, giving her warmth.

“They… they told me that they captured someone… “Courtney said while crying.

“I’m fine… a bit beaten up but fine,” Yolanda lied. No, she was far from fine with the environment around them, with the things Cindy had put her through. “Are you okay?”

“No… it hurts… it hurts, so cold…” Courtney whimpered in pain. Yolanda then noticed Courtney clutching her womanhood.

“Courtney… you’re bleeding,” Yolanda said in horror.

“Its… cold… hurt…” Courtney continued to cry.

Yolanda sighed as she laid down beside her friend. All she could do now in this horrible place is give her comfort and warmth and hopefully lessen her pain and make her feel comfortable for now. Yolanda placed a hand over Courtney’s torso, to make her feel warmer. Courtney then pulled her friend closer. Yolanda understood the gesture and wrapped her hands around the blondie, giving her warmth as the blondie continue to sob silently.

Yolanda sighed softly. She and Courtney just needs to stay strong for a couple of days, if not weeks, believing that they would be rescued from this hell.

As for Courtney, she couldn’t bring herself to think of anything else other than the dark and horrifying experience in the hands of Sportsmaster and Tigress not long ago. Everything the evil and sadistic couple made her do and did to her still felt fresh on her body as her own body felt foreign to herself. Courtney drifted off as she sob.

Cindy chuckled as she watched the screen in her lab, connected to a security camera in the heroines cell. Cindy then picked up a green vial, looking at her creation in awe. “Oh, those bitches are going to experience hell tomorrow.”

JSA HQ

An alarm was blaring throughout the base, waking up the inhabitants inside. Rick and Beth, who fell asleep at the meeting room woke up from the alarm.

“What is going on?” Beth asked frantically.

“I don’t know,” Rick said as he got up and rushed towards the monitor, bring up the security cams.

“Chuck, bring up security cams,” Rick said.

“There appear to be around 7 intruders,” Chuck informed.

“7? We can’t fight that much,” Beth said.

“Wait… Chuck, zoom in on camera 7A,” Rick said.

“No way… it’s him!” Beth exclaimed, her voice full of hope. “Our message got through.”

Rick just smiled as he rushed towards the base entrance, with Beth following behind. Finally, after months of hiding, something good has finally happened.


	8. Chapter 8

ISA HQ

Cindy was in her lab, focused on a green substance in a vial, There was a white rat in a glass box beside her. Cindy inserted a syringe into the substance and slowly injected it into the white rat. The white rat looked normal at first, then it began to tremble, as if it was scared of something, panicking.

“Hmm… as expected, they are going to suffer today,” Cindy muttered, smiling evilly as she watch the white rat.

TWO DAYS AGO

JSA HQ

"You do remember the plan right?" Cameron asked. "We go in. I get captured, you escape."

"Oh- yeah..." Yolanda answered, somewhat unsurely.

"Hey, don't worry. You will be fine," Cameron assured. "I won't let them take you."

Yolanda returned a forced smile. She knew she was probably going to put her own plans to fruition. "I know."

IN THE WOODS

"Any sign of anything?" asked Cameron as he and Wildcat moved swiftly through the woods.

"No... Nothing," Yolanda answered while looking around.

"Hmm... if our theory is correct. Then, the enemy should come out any minut-"

"Look out!" Yolanda shouted.

Cameron looked up and saw a hooded person on top of him. Cameron dodged the person's attack before shooting a thick ice blast right at the attacker. The attacker managed to dodge the blast swiftly, in the process, the hood fell off, revealing her face.

"Crock,"Yolanda growled.

"Montez," Artemis replied, smiling coldly. "What are you two doing here all alone?"

Cameron didn't answer. He quickly rushed torward Artemis, full off rage. Then, he heard a loud growl and felt a huge force hit him which sent him flying away.

"Cam!" Yolanda watched as Cameron's body flew and crashed into a tree.

"Good boy," Artemis said, looking at the hulking beast.

Cameron got up. He felt pain as he moved. He shot a blast at the hulking monster. Frankenstein roared as the blast hit him.

Yolanda attacked Artemis, managing to scratch her arm. Artemis yelled in pain before grabbing Yolanda and tossed her against a tree. Cameron as using ice shields to block himself from Frankenstein. Frankenstein managed to break through easily before landing another blow to Cameron.

"HQ, do you copy? HQ?" Yolanda asked frantically.

"Oh, girl. We have jammers set up around here. They won't hear you.," Artemis revealed smilingly before punching her again.

Frankenstein began to walk over to the girls. Yolanda looked at him and the next thing she knew was feeling a huge blow that sent her flying and crashing against the ground. Pain shot through her body as she fell on the ground. Yolanda got up only to be knocked to the ground again by the brutal monster.

"Sir, I got them," Yolanda heard Artemis say. "What? Take one of them back?" Yolanda got up and managed to scratch Artemis other arm, making her shout in pain.

"You little bitch!"

And the next thing Yolanda saw was Artemis shooting her with an arrow. Then, things went dark for Yolanda.

Cameron watched helplessly in pain as Yolanda got knocked out and picked up by Frakenstein. "No, they are not..." Cameron shot a cold blast at Artemis who dodged it swiftly.

"Frankenstein, attack him," Artemis ordered.

Cameron attempted to freeze the monster but got flung away by it and crashed against a tree, managing to revert back to his human form before he crashed. Cameron struggled to stay awake as he felt himself slipping into unconsiousness. The world around him grew darker and darker. Then, it went dark.

PRESENT DAY

JSA HQ

Cameron groans as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around himself. He was… back in the JSA HQ again. “No… No! I wasn’t supposed to be… No,” Cameron immediately realized what happened.

At that moment, Beth’s mother burst into the room along with Pat and Barbara. “Cameron, thanks goodness you’re okay,” Pat said, relieved.

“Where’s Yolanda?” Cameron asked the question that he had to know, but he already knew the answer.

“She got captured,” Pat revealed. “But…”

“It should’ve been me,” Cameron muttered. “It shouldn’t have been her.”

“Cameron… it’s not your fault.”

“No… it is!” Cameron replied, his voice filled with sorrow.

The adults looked at each other and nodded, deciding to give Cameron some space and time to calm himself down.

“Well, technically, it was his fault,” Bridget said once they were out of his earshot.

“Bridget! Given his situation. I’m sure we would’ve done the same rash decision,” Barbara said.

“At least he is awake now,” Pat said.

“But what n-“

At this very moment, the alarms went on, interrupting the conversation. The adults look at each other worryingly.

“The ISA discovered us?” Bridget asked. “They gave in?”

“Rick? Beth? Do you copy?” Pat asked hurryingly. There was no answer.

“They aren’t answering.”

“What do we do?” asked Barbara.

“Beth? Rick? Come in! Do you copy?”

Suddenly, the alarm stopped. The lights turned back on. The adults were now puzzled and confused,

“What the hell is going on?” Barbara asked.

“Is this some kind of sick prank?” asked Bridget.

"Things just get more and more chaotic around here," muttered Pat.

"Pat! Pat! Do you copy?" Rick voice came. Pat felt confused, he sounded, happy.

"I'm here. Rick, what is going on?"

"I would like to say the calavry arrived," Rick said, holding back his excitement.

"What are you talking about?"

The, came a different voice, an older man spoke. Pat immediately recognized the voice. "Hello Stripesy."

ISA HQ

Yolanda opened her eyes and looked around. She sighed as her eyes tralied back to Courtney's helpless and weak figure, still asleep. Yolanda then got up, still feeling pain from yesterday's ordeal. Yolanda then noticed the dried blood trails on the floor and Courtney's leg. Yolanda could only imagine how much those monsters had put her friend through.

Yolanda then noticed two bowl of what seems to be food on the table. It looked quite unappetizing to Yolanda, who already didn't have any appetite to eat anything. Then, she heard Courtney move. Turning around, she saw courtney sitting up, revealing more of her nude and bruised figure. The blondie's eyes were as red as her bruised skin.

"Court-"

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked. Her voice seemed fragile, about to break apart at any moment.

"We're tracking down the ISA base," Yolanda answered as she sat down beside Courtney. Are you-"

"No-" Courtney said as she curled up. "It still hurts."

"They will find us Court. They know we're here," Yolanda assured.

"Hm... Maybe they will find you. But in terms of whether they find the both of you sane, I daresay not," The voice that the two girls hated and dreaded said. Turning around, they saw Cindy, Sportsmaster and Tigress smirking at them. In their hands, there were holding a lot of tools, presumbably to torture them.

Courtney immediately started to tremble at the glance of the villainous couple. The blondie was shaking in fear and moving away from them. "Please, don't touch me, don't come any closer," Courtney whimpered. Yolanda shielded her from the trio.

"If you are going to hurt her, you will have to get through me," Yolanda said, although she knew very well that she was too hurt.

"Well... Gladly," Cindy said before walking forward to grab Yolanda and drag her away from Courtney.

"Yolanda! No!"

Courtney watched helplessly as the others tore the brunette's remaining garment off her and tied bounded her arms together. Yolanda wriggled and moved, trying to break free of their grip. Then, Yolanda felt something being inserted into her womanhood. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" Yolanda shouted as she struggled.

"Yolanda... No!" Courtney tried her best to move forward and pull the villains off her despite her weak and feeble condition.

"Oh, you're asking for it slut!" Cindy growled and punched Courtney, making her fall back. Cindy immediately grabbed onto the blondie neck, choking her.

"Keep your hands off her!"

"Shut up kitty," Tigress said as she gagged Yolanda.

"Now, Courtney, watch your friend suffer," Cindy said, forcing Courtney to look at Yolanda. Who was now naked, bounded, gagged with something inserted in her womanhood and butthole while while two clamp were clamped onto Yolanda's nipples. Courtney eyes followed the wires that were connected to it. They were connected to a box that Courtney knew all too well.

"Now, tell me," Cindy said, releasing Courtney's neck, "Where is your base?"

Courtney looked at Yolanda, who was shaking her head, telling her not to tell.

"Oh well, I thought so," Cindy said, pressing a button.

"Mmpprghh!" Yolanda screamed and writhed in pain from the electrical current coursing through her body.

"Yolanda!" Courtney watched helplessly as her friend trembled and squirmed from the shocks.

"Tell us. Where is the base?" Cindy asked.

"Dnt tll thm!" Yolanda screamed out from the shocks coursing through her.

"Alright! Stop!" Courtney yelled. "I'll tell you! Just stop!"

Cindy smirked as she pressed a button. Yolanda felt the shocks stop. She breathed heavily, trying to recover.

"Well then?" Cindy asked.

"Nnno!" Yolanda yelled.

"Shut up!" Tigress growled as she clutches Yolanda's neck tight, choking her. "If you lie, her death will be on you blondie," Sportsmaster chuckled as he brushed Yolanda's tear covered face.

Courtney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my friends," she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Descriptive and detailed rape scenes in this chapter. If you aren't comfortable with these type of content, don't read.

ISA HQ

Cindy’s mouth broke into a twisted smile as Courtney chokingly told her the location of the JSA base while Yolanda was screaming for Courtney to stop, muffled by Paula hands as Larry grabbed her throat.

“Are you telling the truth?” asked Cindy, she needed to be sure. Then again, it probably won’t matter.

“Yes,” Courtney said in a choked and broken voice.

Cindy released Courtney and stood up. “Swift,” Cindy said through the coms. “I got the coordinates.”

“Really,” Richard answered surprised. “How can you be so sure that she isn’t lying?”

“Well, first of all, it doesn’t really matter if she lies or not. Secondly, these heroes would do anything to protect their friends that are in danger,” Cindy said in a mocking tone.

“I will send some eyes to check the area, good job, Shiv,” Swift said before hanging up.

“Oh well, since you cooperated. I almost wanted to let you two go… almost,” Cindy said before slapping Courtney across the face letting her land on the floor.

“Coortt! Mmm!” Yolanda screamed against Tigress’s palm.

“Shut up, little kitty,” Paula said as she pressed a button, sending electrical pulses to shock Yolanda.

Courtney groaned in pain as she tried to get up. Days or even weeks of torture had already worn the poor blondie out.

“Aww~ Did you really think I was going to let you two go after I got the information I wanted?” Cindy asked mockingly as she grab Courtney by her hair.

“Please… stop,” Courtney begged weakly, on the verge of tears.

“Oh, so naïve,” Cindy mocked. “I had so much fun with you then. You enjoyed it too. Your screams of pain and crying, oh, music to my ears,” Cindy snarled. “But now, since there is no reason to hold back. The real fun begins.”

“Please… hurt me if you want… don’t hurt her,” Courtney begged, tears streaming down her face.

“Nah… you are in no position to demand anything bitch. Be grateful that we will keep our word and not kill her,” Cindy chuckled.

Throughout this conversation, Yolanda’s screams of pain echoed throughout the cold prison. Yolanda felt her body shake from the pulses uncontrollably as she felt herself going dark.

“Oh my, quite a vocal one, isn’t she?” Larry chuckled.

“Oh agreed. Can’t wait to go down on her,” Paula agreed smirkingly.

“But then again. We didn’t say anything about not torturing you two,” Cindy smiled.

“No… no… stop,” Courtney whimpered as Cindy slowly choked the blondie.

“Do you feel the emptiness and hopelessness now?” Cindy growled as she chokes Courtney. “The exact same thing I felt when daddy used to… ‘perfect’ me!” Cindy voice grew louder in rage before letting Courtney drop on the floor, hitting the ground hard. Cindy then kicked Courtney’s stomach, making Courtney grovel on the floor in pain.

“Hmmph… Hey Paula, Crusher, you guys wanna play with Starbitch here for a while? I want to have some time with Slutcat over there,” Cindy said.

“Hmm… sure, but after that we switch,” Paula said.

“Well, we have the entire day to ourselves… why not?” Cindy said as the trio exchanged places.

“Well… well, looks like some certain blondie is going to reunite with little Crusher, isn’t it?” Larry chuckled maniacally as she neared Courtney. Courtney, who was already scarred and traumatized by the appearances of the sadistic couple, backed away from them in fear.

“Please… no… no… don’t come near me… don’t… please… don’t,” Courtney whimpered pitifully.

“Well, looks like we made our mark on her yesterday, or was it just few hours ago?” Paula wondered aloud. “Doesn’t matter, playtime Starbitch,” Paula snickered.

Yolanda felt the electrical current die down as the clamps and wires were removed from her, replaced by screams of her best friend. She opened her eyes and saw Larry and Paula surrounding Courtney, who was forced on her knees.

“Stop! Don’t you guys dare land a single finger on-” Yolanda growled loudly as she tried to stand up. Only to be stomped in the stomach by Cindy, who chuckled at her pain.

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Cindy asked as Yolanda lay on the floor. “Look at Courtney, slut,” Cindy said.

“I’m not a slut!” Yolanda growled angrily.

“Well, let’s get you disciplined first,” Cindy chuckled as she picked Yolanda up swiftly and carried her towards the one thing Yolanda hasn’t expected her to carry her to, the toilet bowl, the only useful functionable thing to them in this room. Cindy dropped Yolanda in front of the toilet bowl roughly. Meanwhile, Courtney was cornered by the sadistic couple who already began stripping, ignoring the fact that Courtney was already crying at the prospect being in the hands of them.

“Aww~ a little too excited, aren’t you,” Larry mocked as he pulled his jeans down and tossed them aside.

“She’s even crying in joy,” Paula added mockingly as she cupped the blondie’s chin before slapping her across her face.

“No… Please… No more…”

“Mmm~ The little one is excited for you too, blondie,” Larry chuckled was he slid off his boxer, revealing his penis.

“No… No! Please… Stop!” Courtney begged as she tried to move away, only for Paula, who was now in her undergarments, to grab ahold her and prevent her from moving away.

“Just like what we taught you yesterday, blondie,” Paula whispered into Courtney’s ear as she moved Courtney head towards Larry.

“You fucking monsters…” Yolanda spat in rage as she couldn’t stand to watch her best friend being raped in front of her.

“Oh, shut that dirty mouth of yours,” Cindy scoffed as she grab ahold of Yolanda’s hair and neck and forced her head into the toiled bowl, forcing her into the water. Letting her head drown in the water as she chokes her mercilessly.

Yolanda struggles as her head as pushed into the bowl and underwater, she tried to hold her breath, but she only could do it for so long before losing control with Cindy putting pressure on her neck.

“You didn’t think we were that kind to put a toilet bowl in this place, right?” Cindy chuckled as she flushed the toilet with Yolanda’s head still inside.

Yolanda struggled against Cindy grip as she tries to lift her head as she felt water running down her head and into her nose. At that very moment that she thought that she was going to pass out, Cindy pulled her back out roughly, letting her hit the floor. Yolanda grasped for air the moment she was lifted and lay on the stone hard floor, panting.

“That ought to wash your mouth,” Cindy chuckled as she moved Yolanda to look at the sadistic couple still ‘playing’ with Courtney.

Courtney was now forced to let Larry insert his erected penis right into her mouth as Paula pushed Courtney’s head to gag on it. Yolanda didn’t need to see Courtney’s reddened face and teary eyes to know that she is dreading every moment of this.

“Here is a little sneak peak of what is going to happen to you soon, maybe tomorrow,” Cindy said smiling.

“Fuck off…”

“Urgh… Your mouth needs a little more washing…” Cindy scoffed before picking Yolanda up by her hair and forced her head into the toilet bowl again, flushing again, ignoring Yolanda drowning.

“Mmm~ You enjoy this don’t you?” Cindy chuckled as she spanked Yolanda’s ass while she choked.

“Stop… I’m going to die…” Yolanda begged after Cindy pulled her out again. Her face and hair was totally drenched. Her eyes and nose were red.

“Oh, you won’t die. That would be no fun,” Cindy answered cunningly as she cupped Yolanda’s chin, squeezing her face. “You will be alive as we have our fun with you. Don’t worry.”

Yolanda coughed and wheezed, trying to get water out of her nose. “Please… if you want to torture, just torture me… leave Courtney… out of this,” Yolanda begged as she could barely stand to see what was Courtney being put through right now.

“Oh… but why would we stop? She is obviously enjoying it,” Cindy gestured towards Courtney and the couple.

Yolanda tried to look away from Courtney, but Cindy forced her head back in place and forcibly opened her eyes as she pressed a blade against her skin.

“You are watching a free show now, watch,” Cindy said menacingly as she pressed harder. Yolanda whimpered in fear as she watches unwillingly while Cindy moved her closer towards them.

Courtney was now being sexually assaulted by the sadistic couple, who were obviously enjoying it. Paula had her entire fist inside her vagina, thrusting in and out as Larry thrusted in and out of Courtney’s mouth roughly. Ignoring Courtney’s muffled screams and cries of pain.

“Oh, she is still so tight inside,” Paula exclaimed as she fisted Courtney’s vagina roughly, causing the blondie to thrash around in pain.

“Hmm~ Can’t wait to try it out again,” Larry chuckled. “Oh, an audience, how nice,” Larry exclaimed as he pulled out.

“Continue on, Crusher, don’t bother about us,” Cindy said as her other hand moved to toy with Yolanda’s nipple, pinching and pulling it roughly.

“Gladly,” Larry chuckled as his wife pulled her hand out.

“Mmm~ tasty,” Paula chuckled as she licks her arm, wet from Courtney’s fluids. “I have an idea,” Paula said as she grabbed Courtney by her hair and forced her to face Yolanda, who was now being sexually assaulted by Cindy.

“Now lets go with the first main course of the day,” Larry chuckled as he positioned himself behind Courtney. His penis pressing against the opening.

“No… Not- Mmm!” Courtney whimpered only for Paula to cover Courtney’s mouth.

“All ready for you, dear,” Paula said.

“Mmm~ Oh! Still tight after all we did yesterday,” Larry exclaimed as he thrusted into Courtney roughly

Yolanda tried to look away but was reminded by Cindy’s blade that was pressed on her skin. “Watch,” Cindy whispered as she continues to fondle her body roughly.

“Mm! Stmm!”

“The quicker you accept your condition, and embrace it, you would soon enjoy it blondie,” Paula said as she choked Courtney while Larry raped her.

“You want to have some fun with blondie here Cin? I want to have some time with kitty now,” Paula requested.

“Sure,” Cindy agreed, pushing Yolanda to the ground forcibly before moving over to Courtney.

Paula removed her hands from Courtney mouth, who was now sobbing as Larry continuously thrusted in and out of her.

Then, Yolanda heard a couple click and felt something surrounding her neck, something metallic while her handcuffs were removed. She looks up again and saw Paula, smiling somewhat scarily.

“Something for our new kitty,” Paula said before pressing a button on the remote control in her hand.

Yolanda felt a jolt of electricity course through her neck, making her lose her breath for a couple of second. “Arghh!” Yolanda screamed and choked.

“Yelp, shock collar,” Paula confirmed as she pulled the leash roughly, forcing Yolanda to follow.

Paula led Yolanda away from Courtney and towards the other side of the room, where a X shaped wooden furniture stood.

“Stand up,” Paula ordered.

Yolanda didn’t move. She was already too weak to stand.

“I said, stand up!” Paula ordered again, rougher this time as she shocks Yolanda again.

“Argh! Ple! Stop!” Yolanda screamed and writhed in pain as she clutched her neck in pain.

“Oh I have to do everything myself huh?” Paula scoffed and grabbed Yolanda by her hair and forced her to stand against the cross and secured her hands and legs against the binds on the wooden planks.

Yolanda knew the St. Andrew Cross from BDSM porn she watched, and immediately knew what was Tigress going to do to her.

“Now… scream away,” Paula smiled as she took a whip from her belt and began whipping Yolanda.

“Ahh! No! Arghh!” Yolanda cried from the pain of the whip hitting her, leaving red marks on her body. “It hurts! Ah! Stop!”

“Yeah, and that is what make this so fun… so me anyway,” Paula chuckled before shocking Yolanda and whipping her again.

“Mmm~ Oh~ I’m going to cum~ Inside!” Larry groaned as he shot his sperm into Courtney’s vagina, filling it.

“No! Stop!” Courtney shouted and struggled while Cindy held her in place.

Cindy chuckled as she took out two syringes, filled with green substance, she waved one in front of Courtney. “See this Starbitch? This will make this so much more fun,” Cindy chuckled. “Crusher, hold her for me would you?”

“No prob,” Larry agreed as he held onto Courtney tight to keep her from struggling as Cindy moved to inject the green substance into the blondie.

“So, what does this new medicine of yours do?” asked Larry curiously as he continues to thrust in and out of Courtney after Cindy injected the substance.

“Well, to keep it simple. Did you ever watch those Harry Potter movies?” asked Cindy.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, because it is literally Crucio,” Cindy said.

At that moment, Courtney felt pain coursing through every part of her body, she never imagined pain so intense before. Courtney began to thrash around, moving against her own will.

“Oh my goodness, she is suddenly so tight! Clenching so hard. Mmm~” Larry as taken surprise by the sudden movement of the blondie.

“Seems like it is working,” Cindy chuckled.

“Oh, you really create some of the most fun medicines,” Larry praised.

“Thanks,” Cindy answered, “have your way with her, I will be back shortly.”

Cindy moved towards Yolanda and Paula. Yolanda’s body was covered with red bruises and some purple ones, badly beaten by Paula.

“Oh, you made your mark,” Cindy exclaimed.

“Definitely,” Paula answered smiling. “New invention?” asked Paula gesturing towards the syringe in Cindy’s hand.

“Somewhat like that,” Cindy said as she injected the substance into Yolanda’s body.

“What does it do?” asked Paula curiously.

“Well… It will stimulate the pain receptors in ones body, causing him or her, to feel extreme pain until the effects wear off,” Cindy explained.

“And for how long?” Paula asked.

“Umm… with this much? 12 hours at least,” Cindy answered.

The two sadistic females were interrupted by a loud cry of pain from the brunette bounded to the cross. Yolanda was shaking from the sudden pain felt in her body that never seems to die down.

“Oh you create some great stuff,” Paula praised.

“I heard so,” Cindy smiled.

“No… make it… ah! Stop!” Yolanda begged as she writhed in pain.

“Stop? Oh no, playtime has only just begun,” Cindy chuckled as she moved away from Yolanda. “You can continue Paula.”

“Gladly,” Paula smiled before continuing her work.

Cindy smiled as she watched the scenario, Her look told it all that she was enjoying the suffering of her two enemies.


	10. Chapter 10

ISA HQ

Richard was holding a picture. In it, was himself with a woman and two younger daughters. They were smiling. Richard closed his eyes as he remembered all the times he had, those happy and heartfelt times then things were so simple back then. Richard then heard Cindy’s voice over the coms.

“Swift,” Cindy said through the coms. “I got the coordinates.”

“Really,” Richard answered surprised as he placed the portrait back on the table. “How can you be so sure that she isn’t lying?”

“Well, first of all, it doesn’t really matter if she lies or not. Secondly, these heroes would do anything to protect their friends that are in danger,” Cindy said in a mocking tone.

Richard thought that Cindy had a point as well. He hasn’t expected for the girl to get the information so quickly.

“I will send some eyes to check the area, good job, Shiv,” Swift said before hanging up.

“Steven, Rebecca, sent the surveillance drones to this coordinates that I’m sending you now,” Richard said over the coms.

“Understood,” Steven answered.

Richard smiled; things are finally progressing for once.

JSA HQ

“We really did it,” Rick said, smiling as he looked at Pat reuniting with his old friends, hugging each other.

“We got 6 more people to help, it would give us an overwhelming advantage against the ISA,” Beth said, her voice excited. “We can free them.”

“But… how… that would be another question,” Alex said.

“I don’t really know, we still couldn’t pinpoint the exact location of the ISA base,” Beth said. “If we were to spring Courtney and Yolanda out of there, we need to have the element of surprise, thus we must know the exact entrance into it.”

“Which is impossible to know at this point. You know what was on that note, if they see us coming…” Rick said.

“I know, I know…” Beth answered. “How is your mom by the way?”

“The usual,” Alex said in a unhappy tone.

“Alex… I think-”

“I know she is my mother, but that doesn’t change what she did to Yolanda,” Alex said firmly.

Beth and Rick both exchanged glances and sighed before turning to look at their ‘guests’, in the form of the Seven Soldiers of Victory.

“You’re back, all of you,” Pat said smilingly as he walks up to his friends, embracing them.

“Aye, found them scattered across the country,” Justin answered. “All except for Starman.”

“I know, but still, I had never thought to see any of you again after what happened with Degaton,” Pat said.

“Either did we,” the man wearing green said. “Until Justin found us of course.”

“He told us about everything you did, that you experienced,” the man wearing red said. “You’ve been busy Pat.”

“JSA business, Roy,” Pat answered.

“So, we heard,” another man said gruffly. “Justin had found me and Roy when we received your message. Seems like you got in some real trouble.”

“And that’s why we sent the message, Lee,” Pat said.

“I think we’ll do with a chat in the meeting room,” Barbara said.

“Alright, call the others, we are in for a long meeting,” Pat said as he looked at Rick and Beth. 

Meanwhile, Cameron was laying on the bed with Bridget beside him, checking his condition.

“Well, you’re healing quicker than expected,” Bridget informed.

“That is good to know,” Cameron said before sighing.

“What is it?” Bridget asked concerned.

Cameron looks at her skeptical of whether he should tell her.

“Cameron, you can tell me,” Bridget encouraged.

“I screwed things up so bad,” Cameron groaned. “Now, Yolanda is caught because of me. It should’ve been me,” Cameron said.

“What happened, happened. The only thing you can do is to move on, look forward, dwelling on past mistakes wouldn’t change a thing,”

Bridget looks at the boy, still quiet, dejected.

“You know, in my view of this situation, there are many factors to this loss. One is the lack of communication between us,” Bridget said. “Perhaps if we communicated well enough, we might have devised a better plan.”

“I- never thought of it that way,” Cameron admitted.

“Then, you can learn from this,” Bridget replied smilingly. The conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door

“Come in,” Bridget said.

“Mom, Cameron,” Beth said as she opened the door and entered. “Pat wants all of us at the meeting room… yes, including Mrs. Montez,” Beth said. “Cam, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Cameron answered. “No- I can walk.”

“Alright then,” Beth said then turned to walk towards Maria, who was laying on the bed at the end of the room.

“Mrs. Montez, Pat wants us at the meeting room,” Beth said politely.

“I want nothing to do with all this,” Maria answered gruffly.

“We may have a way to rescue your daughter,” said Beth.

“A way? Stop dreaming. I’ve seen your opponents, your enemies as they took my husband’s life… There is no way, you all could defeat them, now leave me alone!” Maria said loudly.

Beth sighed and pulled Rick’s hand, gesturing for him to leave. But Rick stood there firmly.

“You really don’t care about your daughter anymore, do you?” asked Rick, his voice filled with anger.

Maria Montez stayed silent as she looked away from the two.

“We have a chance, to get back our life, to get back our friends, and you are not willing to accept it?” Rick asked.

“Rick-” Beth whispered.

“Is that what the going to church taught you to be?” Rick asked angrily before he turned around and left Maria.

Later, they were all seated in the meeting room as Pat explained to his friends about what had happened in the past few months.

“Wow, you guys really took a lot of damage…” Roy said, looking surprised that they have been through so much. “And they are just teenagers, barely 20.”

“We’re roughly that age when we began fighting as the Seven Soldiers Roy,” Lee reminded.

“Was it? Time travel must have messed up my head,” Roy said.

“Focus mates,” Justin reminded.

“Thanks, Justin. As of now, the ISA has pushed us here and captured two people, keeping them prisoner. My daughter and her friend,” Pat finished his explanation.

“We’ve been trying to locate the location of their base of operation. Thanks to Cameron’s mission, we managed to pinpoint that the base is approximately in this area,” Beth said as Chuck projected a landscape onto the meeting table, causing murmurs of astonishment from the men.

“But you don’t have a exact location of where we can enter their base?” asked Greg.

“Unfortunately, no,” Rick answered.

“Then there is no way we will be able to break in. If we head there just like that, we will be spotted and possibly attacked,” Greg said.

“Unless we don’t just break in,” Cameron said.

“What do you mean Cameron?” asked Pat.

“We split into two teams. One will draw out the ISA and one will try to locate the entrance,” Cameron said.

“That’s too risky, what if the ISA find us out first?” asked Oliver.

“Wait, who are we even dealing with, like what are their skills?” asked Lee.

“Well, they don’t really have any powers, except for Dragon King’s daughter, who is their leader now,” Pat said.

“A hulking zombie, and a couple of undead too,” Beth added.

“Dragon King got a daughter?” asked Roy surprised.

“Focus,” Justin reminded.

“If so, I suppose we can go along with… what’s your name?” asked Lee.

“Cameron.”

“Cameron’s plan. But I have to say, it’s really, really risky,” Lee finished.

“We are running out of time anyway,” Alex said.

“Wait… we are forgetting something,” Beth realized. “The note.”

“What note?”

“The ISA threatened to make them suffer if we step foot in that area again,” Beth said.

“They did?” asked Cameron, his tone, not sounding so surprised.

“Yes,” Beth confirmed.

“While this does complicate things a little, but I do think that, might as well risk it and save them from long term imprisonment,” Oliver said.

“But what if they kill them?” asked Mike in worry.

“I know Cindy. I’ve been in the ISA for a while before defecting. She wouldn’t kill them, not when she could torture them mercilessly,” Cameron said. “She is one of the biggest sadists I ever seen.”

“Then, we need to move fast,” Pat said, horrified at the thought of Courtney being tortured by the ISA on a daily basis.

“But still, based on what I’m hearing now that the ISA is quite a powerful force. We need to be sure we’re able to hold up,” Greg said.

“Well, there is me, Beth, Rick and Cameron,” said Pat.

“Plus, the 6 of us, makes 10,” Oliver said.

“I want to help,” Alex said.

“Me too,” Mike said. “Me and Alex had been training for a long time, we can be of good help.”

“Mike-” Pat sighed.

“Courtney is my sister too, I want to help,” Mike said firmly.

“We have a better chance if we have more people,” Alex said.

“Hmm… but even if we get in the base, we need time to locate where exactly are your friends,” Wing said.

“True… Argh! This is so complicated,” Cameron groaned.

“Then we need an offensive that would draw them out long enough,” Rick said.

“Can we even last that long?” asked Beth.

“Only one way to find out,” Justin said. “I say we attack.”

“Okay, I have a plan in mind,” Cameron said, catching the others attention. “Listen carefully.”

ISA HQ

“Are you sure they gave you the correct coordinates? Because the drones aren’t picking up anybody,” asked Richard over the coms.

“I’m sure she gave the correct location,” Cindy confirmed.

“What about how to get in?”

“Oh, I didn’t think to ask about that,” Cindy admitted.

“Well, this is just inconvenient. You better start questioning them, or we will have to spend who knows how long to let the drones scout this area until they come out,” Richard said turning back towards the screen.

“I’m sure they are bound to come out sooner or later,” said Cindy.

“Cynthia… you didn’t, did you?” asked Richard cautiously.

“What?”

“They can answer my question, right?” asked Richard.

“Of course, they are probably still screaming in pain now, and probably will for the next… I think 6 hours,” Cindy said.

“But they can answer my question after your drug wear off right?”

“Uhm… I can’t guarantee that. It would probably be a miracle if they could even speak after screaming and crying for so long,” Cindy chuckled.

“Urgh… just do what you can,” Richard said tiredly.

“Of course,” Cindy answered before hanging up., turning to the screen, her mouth curled into a smirk as she watches her two prisoners suffer in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

15 YEARS AGO

“Daddy?” Cindy whimpered as she struggled against the tight restraints. “Where am I?” Cindy asked as she looked frantically around her. She was in a dark place, surrounded by weird looking red hooded people while her father, wearing his hood, is focused on the chemicals on the table.

“Daddy? Talk to me please!” Cindy said in fear of what was going on. She couldn’t understand anything. She remembered she was sleeping, and the next thing was she woke up restrained.

“Daddy!” Cindy wailed as she realized that her father was ignoring her. “Please… talk to me, I’m scared.”

Dr. Ito stayed silent as he held a syringe of green substance in his hand and turned towards Cindy.

“Daddy?” Cindy whimpered as she struggled against the restraints while Dr. Ito walked closer.

Cindy let out a loud piercing scream as Dr. Ito injected the substance into her body. Beathing heavily, she looked up at the hooded man. “Daddy why are you doing this to me?” asked Cindy teary eyed.

Whatever Dr. Ito said, Cindy didn’t hear any of it as she felt a sharp pain seemingly piercing very inch of her body, letting out screams and shouts of agony as her father just watched her torture in silence.

PRESENT DAY

ISA HQ

It was nighttime and Cindy was in her lab wearing her lab coat and safety googles, handling a vial filled with red yellowish substance., tinkering around with it.

“So, this is?” asked Larry as he shifted around the lab curiously with Paula.

“Some medicine and drugs to make sure that our play toys don’t die during playtime,” Cindy said, still focused on the vial. “It will still let them feel the pain… but it would heal their body once we are done, getting them ready for the next playtime,” explained Cindy.

“So, we can mutilate them, and they will heal?” asked Larry.

“Nothing too serious though, I mean, it can’t really regrow an entire limb,” Cindy answered.

“Mmm… does that mean I can use that toy?” asked Paula curiously.

“Most certainly, you can,” Cindy answered. “And they will heal in 12 hours, fresh for torture daily.”

“You tested these?” asked Paula.

“Well, as much I want them to hurt, yes, I tested these, just in case,” Cindy said. “We don’t want them to end up like that time.”

“Yelp definitely don’t want them to end up like mindless dogs,” Larry said.

“Well, then those two are going to talk real soon,” Paula said, balling her fists.

“Well, look at those two,” Cindy gestured to the screen, giving them full view of the two naked, weak and vulnerable girls laying on the floor, passed out. “12 hours of torture, I’ll be surprised if they don’t lose their sanity in 3 days.”

“Hmm… all the fun,” Larry chuckled as he turned towards the screen.

“What’s that?” asked Paula, gesturing towards the vial filled with black substances.

“Oh… that is… still experimental,” Cindy said.

“For?”

“Well… I like my secrets,” Cindy smiled. “Anyway, take these two syringes and inject it into them before you two begin whatever you two do. Swift wants to see me,” Cindy said as she handed two syringes to the couple.

“Gladly,” said Larry.

“And remember, Swift wants that information,” reminded Cindy.

“Of course,” Paula answered as the couple turned and walked out of the lab.

Richard was looking at the picture again when Cindy knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Richard said, setting the portrait aside.

“What is it?” asked Cindy as she walked in. “What was it that you couldn’t inform me about over the com?”

“I want you to take a look at this footage,” Richard said as he gestured towards the screen. “The drones are now at the coordinates that Courtney Whitmore has given.”

Cindy looked at the screen. All she saw was trees, trees and more trees as the drones moved around.

“I don’t see anything peculiar,” said Cindy.

“Exactly,” Richard said.

“She lied?” wondered Cindy.

“I doubt it, but that’s a possibility,” Richard answered.

“Actually, it’s really simple, let’s just head there,” Cindy suggested.

“No, we need to be sure,” Richard disagreed.

“Why you got to be so careful with everything?” Cindy asked, frustrated. “Even if they ambush us or whatever, we have enough on our side to subdue them.”

“My answer is still no,” Richard said firmly.

“I seriously don’t understand you; do you want to get rid of the JSA or not?” asked Cindy furiously.

“My answer still stand,” Richard answered calmly.

Cindy scoffed then turned and walked out the room, leaving Richard alone in the surveillance room once more.

As Cindy walked past the high security door, she could already hear a loud and piercing scream of agony echo throughout the hallway.

“Oh, they did start already,” Cindy chuckled as she walked forward.

Opening the door, she looked at what would usually disgust most people, smiling. Yolanda was being mercilessly raped by Larry in front of Courtney, who was being raped by Paula with what seems to be a dildo, except that, this dildo had sharp spikes, literally mutilating her insides, drawing blood. Both of the girls head were forced to look at each other as the couple assaulted them.

“Oh, I see you got out your toy?” asked Cindy as she approached the older woman while Courtney was still crying and screaming in pain.

“Of course,” Paula chuckled.

“You have one more?” asked Cindy.

“Of course, I do, in the bag,” Paula gestured as she thrusted.

“Hmm… you two thought that yesterday was rough right? Believe me, you two hadn’t seen the worse yet,” Cindy chuckled as she watched the two girls cry in pain.

JSA HQ

“We… have some complicated… uhm issues,” said Beth gravely as she looked at the screen.

“What is… oh no…” Rick said once he realized what was Beth talking about.

“We need to tell the others,” Beth muttered as her eyes focused on the screen. “The ISA have discovered the location of our base.”


	12. Chapter 12

JSA HQ

“We have a problem,” Rick announced as he burst into the dinning room where the others were still eating.

“What is it, lad?” Justin asked.

“The cams picked up drones near our base,” Beth said.

“What!?” Pat stood up in surprise, abandoning his meal as he rushed out of the room towards the security room to check the screens. The others looked at each other worryingly and got up and followed Pat.

“They found us?” asked Alex worryingly.

“Apparently so,” Pat said gravely as he looked at the screen.

“How did they-” Mike wonder aloud.

“As much as I don’t want it to be true, they must have tortured Courtney and Yolanda for the location of our base,” Cameron said.

“Well, what do we do now?” asked Wing.

“Something isn’t right,” Beth muttered. “If they knew that our base is here, why hadn’t any of the ISA members attacked our base yet? Unless-”

“They aren’t sure that our base is here,” Rick finished.

“Then, that makes this even more complicated,” Pat sighed. “We can’t make our move without them knowing that we are in here.”

“What if we just destroy the drones?” asked Bridget.

“No mom, if we destroy it, it will be even more obvious,” Beth said.

“So, what are we supposed to do? Wait for the ISA to withdraw the drones?” Mike asked. “You guys heard what Cameron said, Courtney and Yolanda are being tortured as we speak, we can’t wait any longer.”

“Unless we want more people to wound up captured, we need a concrete plan to get out of this,” Oliver said thoughtfully.

“As much as I want to free them now, Oliver is right,” Cameron said. “The last time I went in, Yolanda got captured. We don’t want the ISA to get their hands on anyone else,” Cameron said firmly.

“But we can’t wait forever,” Mike said urgently.

“Maybe we won’t have to,” Rick said.

“You have a plan,” asked Beth.

“It’s a crazy one, I don’t think you guys would approve,” Rick said.

“Hmm… well kid. We are out of options now, let’s hear it,” Roy said.

ISA HQ

The floor was stained with blood as its stench can be smelled by anyone close enough. The never-ending screams of the poor and helpless heroines pierced the cold, dark cell. Their torturers laughed at their misery, enjoying every last minute of their captives pain while Courtney and Yolanda loathed every moment as they were being assaulted roughly, sobbing and begging for them to stop.

“Now, let me ask you this one time,” Cindy began as she knelt before Courtney, whose legs were stained with blood flowing down from her mutilated insides. “Did you tell me the truth?”

“Yes! Yes, she did! Please stop!” Yolanda practically shouted in desperation. Her voice was already hoarse and unrecognizable. She was having difficulty speaking as her voice was already hoarse from the torture the day before. She was forced to watch in horror as the sadistic older woman pierced her best friend’s inside mercilessly, causing the blondie to bleed out.

Cindy turned to face the brunette, who was being raped by Larry. Larry grasped her throat, slowly tightening his grasp before letting go. “Hmm… That is good to know,” Cindy chuckled as she faced Yolanda. “You two would probably be glad to know that we sent drones to surveillance the area. And we found nothing so far.”

“Oh, you girls lied,” Larry chuckled as he continues to thrust in and out of the poor brunette, ignoring her weak struggles from being raped for the first time.

“No… no, she didn’t… please…” Yolanda begged as Courtney’s screams of pain continued to fill the room. “Stop…” Cindy gestured for Larry to stop.

“Then tell me how to enter the base,” Cindy demanded with malice in her voice as she unleashed her blade and pressed it against Courtney’s throat.

“If I tell you… you… wouldn’t keep your word,” Yolanda growled hoarsely.

“I will… this time,” Cindy said.

“Y- You will st- stop… hurting her?” Yolanda asked, her voice showing hope.

“Yes,” Cindy said.

“H-How… can I trust you?” Yolanda asked.

Cindy looked at Paula and nodded. Paula got the message and lifted Courtney off the torture device she was wearing. As she pulled the bloodied rod out of Courtney, Courtney let out a weak whimper of pain. Courtney was laid on the cold ground, blood still streaming out of her abused and mutilated womanhood. The spiked dildo that caused the blondie so much pain was covered in her blood.

“She will heal,” Cindy assured the brunette who couldn’t keep the horror out of her eyes as she was Courtney’s state.

“I- st- still don’t tr- trust you,” Yolanda said unsurely.

Cindy sighed as she held Courtney up and pressed her blade against the blond girl’s neck. “Think about it slut, if you tell me the truth, she won’t die and we might not hurt her anymore,” Cindy said as she moved the blade away from Courtney who was trembling in fear. “But if you don’t,” Cindy added as she moved the blade near to Courtney’s neck, pressing it slowly. “There is nothing stopping me from killing Starbitch here,” Cindy chuckled. “So, what would it be?” asked Cindy.

“I- If yo- want- to- kill us, you w- would have don- that a long time ago,” Yolanda growled.

“Of course, I didn’t. Where was the fun in that? But now, this is different, I want to know something,” Cindy said firmly.

Yolanda sighed as she looked at Courtney. She wasn’t even sure if Courtney was still in there. The blondie’s eyes looked so dazed and unfocused, as she was already gone, dead inside, seemingly slowly slipping into insanity. There was probably no hope in bargaining for them to stop hurting Courtney, but she has to try, who knows how long Courtney can clung on.

“Give- me your word- that you all- w- would st- stop hurt- her, and- let her go,” Yolanda said.

“Now, you know that letting her go would be impossible, but I can assure you… we will not injure her any longer,” Cindy said, exchanging glances with the confused couple.

“H- ca- I trust you?” asked Yolanda weakly.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you have a choice, do you?” Cindy asked.

“Fine- I will, tell you,” Yolanda gave in.

Yolanda felt immensely guilty as she slowly told Cindy where the entrance into the JSA headquarter was. She thought of all the lives she has just put in danger to possibly stop Courtney from being tortured any longer, hoping that they could ever forgive her.

“Good… good,” Cindy muttered as Yolanda finished telling her. “Was that the truth?” asked Cindy.

“Ye- Yes,” Yolanda confirmed weakly.

“Good,” Cindy said. “Paula, hand me the syringes,” Cindy said.

Cindy took the syringes and injected the substances into Courtney’s arm. “This will heal her quicker,” Cindy said to the brunette, who was still held in place by Larry. “And this,” Cindy said as she held up the syringe filled with a familiar looking green substance. “Will make her scream.”

Yolanda watched in horror as Cindy injected that familiar looking substance into her best friend’s body. Not even seconds later, Courtney’s body began to feel the drug’s effect. Courtney began twitching in pain, letting out hoarse whimpers and screams of pain.

Cindy chuckled as she turned towards Yolanda, whose face was filled with rage. “Well, we said we won’t injure her, and we will keep our word,” Cindy said. “But we never said anything about not making her hurt,” Cindy said chuckling as Larry and Paula chuckled along. “Be grateful that people like us will keep our words.”

“No…” Yolanda mumbled in horror as Larry began to rape her again, clutching her neck forcibly as he did.

It felt like an eternity as Larry raped her. Yolanda loathed every moment as the man’s erected manhood forcibly thrusted in and out of her abused womanhood. Yolanda felt herself dying inside as she was being assaulted, feeling herself slowly breaking as her body no longer felt as if it was her body any longer, but overtaken by some force. She waited and waited for the man to stop, and finally when he did pull out. She felt the man pulled her hair roughly, making her face her erect penis.

“Don’t you dare bite it,” Larry growled threateningly as he shoved his penis into Yolanda’s mouth.

Yolanda was too weak and scared to do anything. She just let the man take control of her body in fear, hoping that it would soon be over. But that didn’t let Yolanda feel any less disgusted by the fact that her mouth was being raped.

Soon, Larry released his semen inside Yolanda’s mouth as Paula clutched Yolanda’s neck and forced her head down on Larry’s manhood, chocking her forcefully for a while before letting her up. Yolanda could feel the revolting taste of the man’s semen still on her tongue as she tried to get rid of the semen in her mouth by spitting it out.

“Hmm… the slut still needs some training I see,” Cindy chuckled as she stood up. “But that will be for tomorrow, rest up,” Cindy said as she turned around, walking out of the cell as Larry and Paula dressed up before picking up the tools.

“Don’t worry kitty, this will be inside you tomorrow,” Paula chuckled as she waved the blood-covered torture device in front of the trembling brunette. Larry and Paula shared a kiss before leaving the cell, and just like that, Yolanda and Courtney was left alone in the dark cold cell.

Yolanda moved. Her body felt torn apart. It didn’t feel like her body anymore, it felt foreign and dirty Yolanda moved towards Courtney, who was lying on the floor, twitching and crying from the pain that the drug was causing her.

“Court,” Yolanda called out.

Courtney didn’t answer, overwhelmed by the pain that was caused by the drug. She just turned slightly, revealing her red eyes and tears covered face.

Yolanda didn’t know what to do anymore. She moved closer to the blondie and hugged her. Giving her comfort was all she could do right now. Yolanda held Courtney tightly as she whispered comforts into her ear. Yolanda could feel Courtney’s body spasm and twitch from the pain that the drug caused her.

As she did, Yolanda was scared, really scared of what those sadists will do to her the next time they return. “When will this be over?” Yolanda wondered. “Will we ever get out?” Yolanda soon found herself muttering her daily prayers, praying that she and Courtney can soon leave this living hell.


	13. Chapter 13

JSA HQ

Everyone in the base, except for Maria Montez were seated in the meeting room as they discussed about how to attack the ISA base and rescue Courtney and Yolanda from their clutches. They listened silently as Rick explained about the plan in his head and how his plan and Cameron’s plan will happen.

“This plan is literally crazy,” Wing said as he folded his arm.

“You’re asking us to do what?” Pat asked, not believing what Rick has just said.

“This plan is too risky,” Bridget agreed. “What if the ISA managed to find out-”

“And that is why this plan and Cameron’s plan of attacking the base needs to happen quickly,” Rick interrupted.

“I actually think Rick’s plan might work,” Barbara said.

“What?” Pat asked in confusion as he looked at his wife.

“Rick’s right. The ISA is bound to find a way to get more info out of Courtney and Yolanda. If we stay here, they are bound to find a way in this base, and if they do, we are as good as dead,” Beth said.

“As much as I don’t want that to happen, I agree,” Cameron added. “Cindy and the Crocks torture methods are quite… extreme,” Cameron said. “She has driven plenty of her prisoners into insanity before.”

“We mustn’t let that happen,” Mike said firmly. “I agree with Cameron and Rick, we need to act now.”

“But let’s say if this plan fails, where do we go?” asked Bridget concerned.

“Yeah, if we go along with this plan, we are literally exposing ourselves to them,” James added.

“I don’t think we have a better choice here, do we?” asked Rick.

“I think Rick’s plan will work, but we must be able to find a new base before we start, just in case the plan does fail,” Oliver said.

“I might have a wonderful suggestion for that,” Justin said, seating up.

“Where?” asked Lee. “You don’t mean the old base,” Lee said casually.

“A bit old. But it can hold,” Justin said.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“But it has been a while, are we even sure it’s not-” Oliver asked.

“It is still there, I managed to locate it after I came out of the time portal and stayed there for years,” Wing interrupted. “Safe and hidden as usual, doesn’t have new technology like this place, but like Justin said, it is safe.”

“Then all is set then,” Roy agreed.

“Wait… are we really going to go along with this plan?” asked Bridget unsurely.

“It doesn’t seem like we can wait any longer,” Cameron said. “The longer Courtney and Yolanda are in the hands of the ISA, especially Cindy and the Crocks, the more they will suffer.”

“I agree,” Mike stated.

“Me too,” Alex added.

“As much as I don’t like this idea, I think it will work, for Courtney and Yolanda,” Rick said.

Bridget and James looked at each other, then at their daughter, exchanging approving glances.

“Those who approve of this plan, raise your hands,” Pat said stiffly. Everyone seated at the table raised their hands confidently in response.

“Well then, Rick,” Pat gestured.

“Alright, pack the things needed and suit up,” Rick said. “Let’s make our move.”

ISA HQ

“Are you certain that she was telling the truth?” asked Richard cautiously.

“Yes,” Cindy said, there were still blood stains on her clothes.

“Are they-”

“Of course, they are still alive, why would I kill them?” asked Cindy sarcastically as she crossed her arms, eyeing Richard.

“Of course,” Richard answered emotionlessly. “But they haven’t lost their sanity yet, have they?” asked Richard.

“By the look of it, the slut still have a long way to go while I’m pretty sure Starbitch will break anytime soon,” Cindy chuckled. Richard just looked at Cindy with subtle disgust written on his face. “Is there anything else, if not, I would like to return to torturing my prisoners,” Cindy asked firmly.

“You may leave,” Richard said coldly as he turned around.

“Delightful,” Cindy mouthed before turning to leave the room.

JSA HQ

“What is with all this commotion?” asked Maria as Beth rushed into the med bay. She was obviously disturbed by the commotion. Beth was wearing her Dr. Mid-Nite suit with her goggles.

“Oh, nothing much, Mrs. Montez, we are just preparing to move out,” Beth said.

“Move out?”

“We’re getting ready to move to another base,” Beth said.

“What!?”

“Just pack up and get ready,” Beth ushered as she and her mother grabbed a med kit and a couple of medical equipment and medicine from the cabinets.

“You all are crazy,” Maria stuttered.

“All part of a plan to get your daughter back, Bridget interrupted Maria before she could rant on.

“But-”

“Honestly, Maria, does your daughter’s life means nothing to you?” asked Bridget frustratedly as Alex walked into the room. He was wearing a black suit with gauntlets on his wrists.

“She-”

“Don’t bother about her,” Alex said gruffly before turning towards her mother. “We are packing our stuff now; you might want to do that to. We are moving out whether you want to or not.”

“I-” Maria stuttered before keeping silent.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, Rick and Cameron were standing in front of the closed door, suited up and ready to head out.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Rick, turning to Cameron.

“For Courtney and Yolanda? Yes,” Cameron nodded.

“Let’s go then,” Rick turned towards the door. “Beth, is everything ready?”

“Yes,” Beth answered through the coms.

“Pat?”

“STRIPE is good to go,” Pat confirmed.

“Justin?”

“Aye my boy,” Justin confirmed.

Rick and Cameron both exchanged glances and nodded. “Chuck, open the doors,” Rick said.


	14. Chapter 14

ISA HQ  
“Mmm~ Fun isn’t it?” Cindy cajoled as she whipped Courtney mercilessly. Courtney curled up on the floor, crying as Cindy whipped her, drawing blood from injuries.

“You monster… you sadist… yo- you bitch!” Yolanda growled. She was held in place by the drones as she was forced to watch Cindy torture Courtney into madness

“Call me whatever names you want, slutcat,” Cindy said sadistically. “Doesn’t change anything.”

“When the JSA find us here, you’re so dead,” Yolanda growled.

“Will they though?” Cindy asked as she landed another stroke on Courtney.

“They will,” Yolanda said firmly. “By now, they will have located your-”

Yolanda was interrupted by Cindy’s maniacal laughter. “Oh… you’re so dumb in believing in your friends. Let me give you some news, we have located your base remember, it’s only a matter of time before we strike them,” Cindy said amused.

“If you hurt them…” Yolanda growled.

“What would you do? Cry at me?” Cindy mocked chucklingly as Courtney continued to cry from the pain. “It will give you some relieve to know that I’m going to kill them… your friends, maybe capture one or two to play around with,” Cindy said dangerously.

“No…” Yolanda breathed shakily.

“Oh yes, Hmm… Chapel would be nice to play with… Or maybe… Mahkent? Tyler? Dugan?” Cindy counted.

“You really are a monster,” Yolanda growled angrily.

“Hmph? You think… this is a monster?” asked Cindy. “Oh well, then what is this?” Cindy asked.

Yolanda couldn’t believe her eyes as she watch the sadistic girl transform in front of her eyes, green scales replacing her skin, her eyes turning yellow, claws growing out of her finger. The transformation was horrendous. Yolanda backed away from Cindy fearfully, breathing heavily. Courtney, who was already blur about everything going on, lay there, brokenly.

“So what is this huh?” asked Cindy as she walked over. “Never seen me like this?”

Yolanda trembled as Cindy walked closer. “Looks good doesn’t it? Experimented on myself as daddy did. Made some improvements though,” Cindy said as she backed Yolanda up against the wall. “Just finished it. Let’s see how well they work,” Cindy chuckled, brandishing her claws, preparing to strike Yolanda.

Yolanda eyed Cindy’s claws, her face filled with fear. Yolanda closed her eyes as Cindy strikes.

Artemis was training in her family training room, punching a punching bag vigorously, grunting with every strike.

“Artemis,” Artemis heard someone call her on the comms.

“What is it Swift?” asked Artemis, pantingly.

“We located the base,” Swift said.

“I heard so,” Artemis answered. “What do you need me to do?” Artemis asked, knowing that Richard needs her to do something that he don’t want Cindy or her parents to do.

“I need you to try to bring in one of the JSA, Tyler, Chapel or even better Mahkent, if possible,” Richard requested.

“I don’t suppose you are going to tell me why?” Artemis asked.

“You know my best interest is for the goals and aim of the ISA,” Richard assured. “Just see if it’s possible to get any survivors.”

“To torture them?” Artemis asked skeptically.

“Of course not, I’m not a sadist like Burman and your parents, no offense meant-”

“No… I understand, it will be done,” Artemis answered before hanging up.

Yolanda breathes shakily as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. She turns to look at where Cindy has struck, her claws made a deep cut into the wall.

“Hmm… better than I thought,” Cindy said, observing the damage before turning back to Yolanda. “Scared the hell out of you huh?” Cindy mocked, clutching Yolanda’s neck, choking her slowly. “You have no idea how much fun it is to see you two slowly break,” Cindy smirked evilly as she tighten her grasp.

“Ack… Sto…” Yolanda choked as she struggled against the sadistic girl’s grasp. “Mmppff… get Mmm!” Yolanda got interrupted as Cindy kissed her as she chokes her throat, drawing air out of her. Yolanda struggled to grasp for air as she felt her head getting dizzy, slipping into unconsciousness.

Yolanda felt Cindy’s lips ravishes hers, assaulting her, in some ways, burning hers. Yolanda silently cried as Cindy assaulted her. She knew what was about to come next, and closed her eyes, in fear, mentally praying as she sobbed.

“Cindy, Swift wants all of us now,” Artemis said over the comms, interrupting Cindy, just as she was about to make her next move.

Cindy let go of Yolanda, letting her drop to the floor. “What is it now? I’m in the middle of having fun,” Cindy groaned.

“We are attacking the base tonight,” informed Artemis.

“You hear that kitty? We are going to destroy the JSA tonight,” Cindy said mockingly.

“Of course, you’re in the middle of torturing them,” Artemis said sarcastically. “Can you just get your ass over to the meeting room, quick? We’re waiting for you,” Artemis urged.

“Hmph… seems like we will play another time, maybe with more playmates. Hmm… maybe Tyler, maybe Chapel, or maybe even your own brother,” Cindy chuckled before she turned around and walked out of the cell. “On my way.”

HOURS LATER 

“It is done, Swift,” Cindy’s voice came over the comms. “We won.”

“Are you sure? Confirm please,” Swift said urgently.

“Those dumbasses literally blew a giant hole that obliterated their own base and themselves, there is no tunnels, no bunker, nothing, they couldn’t have survived,” Cindy said confidently

“Yeah, and those dumbasses managed to beat the ISA twice before I returned, so you better make sure they are dead, find a body or something,” Richard said impatiently.

“Understood,” Cindy said reluctantly. “Crusher, anything?” asked Cindy as she slid down the crater that replaced what used to be a battleground.

“The robots is here, pretty damaged though,” Larry said.

“Paula? Artemis?” Cindy asked pressing the comms.

“The base is pretty messed up Cindy. Not seeing any bodies yet but no one could survive that,” Artemis answered.

“I know that. But you know Swift, he is not going to let up until we can find a body or-” Cindy answered before being interrupted by loud grunting sounds from the comms. “Artemis? Artemis? Answer,” Cindy said.

“Sorry for the interruption… Got attacked by someone… Took care of it already,” Artemis said.

“Wait… who attacked you?” Cindy asked. “You killed him?”

“It’s a her, I think,” Artemis answered as she looks through her night vision lenses. “And no, just knocked her out.”

“Bring her with us, maybe we can learn a bit or two from her,” Cindy said. “Swift,” Cindy said over the comms. “We took two prisoner. There are no other survivors,” Cindy said.

“Are you absolutely certain?” asked Richard cautiously.

“Swift, you saw what happened… No one else could have survived that,” Cindy said.

“Return to base,” Richard ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

A FEW HOURS AGO

JSA HQ

“Pat! You copy? We need Argh!” Rick’s voice could be heard over the comms as Beth rushes down the hallway of the base that was about to collapse from the heavy attack from the outside.

“Rick! Rick! Are you-” a loud static sound interrupted Beth. Beth turned the comms off. “Chuck, what do we do?”

“The robot is down,” Tigress informed as she dodged an ice blast from Cameron before firing a dart at him. Behind her was a flaming wreckage of STRIPE.

“Noted, taking care of Hourman as we speak,” Sportsmaster said over the comms as he landed a punch right in Rick’s guts, sending him crashing against the wall. “Wait there is… Argh! I need backup, I repeat…” A huge roar echoed throughout the place.

“There is a huge beast, we need help!” said Oliver frantically.

“Beth!” Barbara shouted as the ceiling collapsed, separating them both.

Beth looked around frantically, she knew that Chuck was right. “Alright, I know what to do,” Beth said before quickly taking down her googles.

“What are you doing-” Barbara was interrupted as the base shook violently causing her to almost lose balance and fall.

“Take Chuck and go! I will find my way out!” Beth said as she passed the googles through a hole.

“But what about-”

“I’ll be fine! Just go!”

Alex and Mike were running through the hallway side by side, making sure that no one was nearby to spring on them as they walked down the hallways of a collapsing base.

“See anyone Mike?” asked Alex.

“All clear,” Mike confirmed. “Wait there is- Urgh!” Mike was interrupted by a figure that kicked him far down the hallway.

“Mike!” Alex called out worryingly. “Show yourself coward!” Alex bellowed angrily as he looked around prepared to deflect any attacks on him.

“Alex Montez,” a voice came around him. “Brother of Yolanda Montez,” the figure spoke as she walked out the shadows, it was Cindy Burman.

“Shiv… Cindy,” Alex realized who he was dealing with. Alex has heard and seen this girl many times before, but he never had the chance to fight her before.

“You got that right,” Cindy chuckled before transforming into her lizard form, green scales replacing her skin.

“What have you done to Yolanda? If you hurt her I will-”

“Oh, honey, I didn't merely hurt her, I whipped her, cut her. I made her scream and bleed, and she enjoyed it oh so much!" Cindy boasted proudly.

“No… you didn’t,” Alex stuttered.

“Oh but I did,” Cindy answered smirkingly. “Oh, but don’t worry, you will be incredibly glad to know that your worthless sister is still alive and sane, but not for long, I have… certain plans for her… and you,” Cindy revealed, smirking evilly as her face was illuminated by the low lights of the hallway.

“I won’t let you do that!” Alex bellowed in pure rage as he charged forward attempting to strike Cindy.

“Oh, we shall see,” Cindy chuckled as she unleashed her claws.

ISA HQ

HOURS LATER

“Here is the prisoner you requested, Swift,” Artemis said as she walked in, leading someone, with a bag covered over her head.

“Very well, Artemis. Well done, well done indeed,” Richard praised as Artemis set the prisoner sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. “You can leave her here,” Richard gestured.

“Actually, I would like to stay, if you don’t mind, Swift,” Artemis said firmly.

“Hmm… Do you have any particular reason too?” asked Richard curiously, lifting his eyebrow.

“I just like to stay,” Artemis said. “Nothing much to do anyway.”

“You’re welcome to stay then,” Richard answered after a while of thinking thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re wondering why I wanted you to bring in a survivor if possible… Now you shall know why,” Richard said. “Despite what Cynthia and the rest of them had done, I highly doubt that the JSA are truly dead, and she will tell us the truth,” Richard said coldly.

Yolanda trembled as she heard footsteps walking down the hallway towards the cell she was in. Yolanda then looked at Courtney, who laid in the corner, still unconscious from her previous torment. “No… I won’t let them touch her like this, so be it me,” Yolanda thought to herself. She Yolanda closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as the door opened.

“Wake up slutcat,” Cindy’s voice came through.

Yolanda ignored Cindy, still closing her eyes, facing away from Cindy. “We have a guest with us today,” Cindy said mockingly. “A guest that I suppose you are quite familiar with,” Cindy said as she dropped a body onto the ground and walked over to Yolanda, turning her over forcefully. Yolanda grunted as she hit the ground quite hard, but she wasn’t expecting to see him in the custody of the ISA.

“No… Cindy… you can’t!” Yolanda said shakily as she immediately realized the person laying unconscious on the ground. “Let him go!”

“Oh… I can, and I will,” Cindy chuckled evilly as she held Yolanda’s head, making her look at him.

“Cindy! Leave him alone please. You can torture me! Just please…” Yolanda voice broke with desperation, sadness and fear in it.

“Oh, I will leave him alone for now, and I’m totally intent on torturing you,” Cindy smirked at Yolanda as green scales replaced her skin. “Both of you.”

Even though it was the second time Yolanda saw Cindy transform, the transformation was horrendous to look at, burning a scar in her mind. Yolanda tried to look away as Cindy changed her form.

“No… please,” Yolanda begged, her voice broke.

“Seems like a night to celebrate, a reunion of siblings and the end of the feud between the JSA and the ISA, let’s celebrate shall we?” asked Cindy maliciously as she chokes Yolanda a little. “With ‘cries’ of joy.”

Yolanda looks at the body laying on the ground. She was mentally praying for his safety as well as her own and Courtney. She used to hope that they will make it out of this place sane and alive. But as they days past, Yolanda was skeptically about making it out alive. She just wanted the pain to end, for the torment to end. She rather be dead than be in the hands of these sadist. But now, she wanted one thing. For the ISA, or at least, Cindy, to keep their hands off him, to let him go free and be safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Thrawn for contributing his thoughts and ideas.

ISA HQ

“No… Let him go…” Yolanda pleaded weakly. “Please…” Yolanda laid weakly on the ground, watching as Cindy approached Alex with a syringe in her hand that she took from her bag of ‘toys’ that she brought along with her to the cell every day.

“Mmm~ This ought to wake him up,” Cindy muttered as she inserted the contents of the syringe into Alex’s body.

“You’re really a monster,” Yolanda growled. “You… psycho… maniac… sadist…”

“Call me whatever you want, I did you a favor,” Cindy answered as she got up from Alex, who was waking up from the injection Cindy just gave him. Cindy turned around and held Yolanda up and pushed her against the wall. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Cindy whispered into Yolanda’s ear.

“W- What?” Yolanda stuttered, trying to make sense of what was Cindy doing to her.

“Yolanda…” Alex groaned weakly as he woke up. “Wait… where am I?”

“You’re our guest,” Cindy said simply, turning to look at Alex as she pushed Yolanda against the wall.

Alex looked around, horrified at the scene around him. Yolanda, his sister, naked, her body covered in bruises and scars, being held against the wall by Cindy. Alex also noticed that Courtney, who was also nude, injured, lay curled up on the floor in the corner of the cell, shaking in fear.

“What have you done to them?” Alex growled at Cindy.

“Mmm? We were just having ‘fun’,” Cindy chuckled as she picked Yolanda up by her throat and forced her up against the wall even more. “Aren’t we babe?” Cindy asked, looking at Yolanda seductively before pulling her in, kissing her passionately. Yolanda didn’t know what to feel at this point, she felt so violated, she felt unclean, she felt disgusting, she felt as her body wasn’t her own anymore with all the touches on her. And now Cindy was going to rape her, after days and days of suspending and delaying, she was going to do it. Even Cindy didn’t say it, Yolanda could tell as she saw that particular torture device that was in Courtney sticking out of Cindy’s bag.

As Yolanda felt herself being violated by Cindy, she didn’t bother to fight back anymore, she was too weak, with no will to fight back, knowing that there was no way of escaping this living hell. Yolanda felt as Cindy’s tongue invaded her mouth, swirling and rubbing against hers, the sadist’s saliva mixing with her own.

“What?” Alex muttered confusedly as he watched Cindy make out with his sister, who is seemingly not even resisting it at this point. This didn’t make sense to him at all. “What is going on? Yolanda? Sis?”

“Oh? Didn’t your sis tell you? We’re practically lovers now,” Cindy smirked at Alex, lying to him.

“W- What?” Alex stuttered as he watched as Cindy continued to touch and grope Yolanda’s naked body roughly, making out with her. “Sis?”

As Cindy continued to assault Yolanda, she was enjoying herself as she continued to mess with Yolanda mentally as she made out with her, slipping her fingers into her womanhood. Enjoying the fact that Yolanda’s brother himself was there to watch it all happen.

“Take your hands off her bitch,” Alex growled as he struggled against the restraints.

“Come on now, is that how you treat your future sister-in-law?” Cindy asked snickering. “We’re all family now,” Cindy said in a sickening tone as she cupped Yolanda’s cheeks. “Ain’t I’m right? My love?”

“M- my love?”

“So, Mrs. Whitmore, is it?” asked Richard as he sat down on a chair on the opposite where Barbara sat. Barbara was cuffed and tied to the chair, struggling to get free. “No need to struggle please, you’re only wasting your energy.”

“Where am I?” demanded Barbara fiercely as Artemis made a move forward.

“Artemis… no need,” Richard raised his hand, gesturing for Artemis to stand down. “She is our guest… after all.”

“Am I in the ISA base?” Barbara asked angrily as she looked around, noticing Artemis standing near them. “You!” Barbara growled as she remembered her last encounter with her.

“Mrs. Whitmore,” Artemis greeted casually, folding her arms.

“Where is my daughter and her friend?” asked Barbara furiously. “They better be alright.”

“They are… alive,” Richard answered. “My condolence to whatever they are going through right now at Cynthia’s hand.”

“Who are you?” asked Barbara even more confused now. Pat had told her about all the ISA members to know and to be aware of in the past month, but he never shown her a picture of a person that looks like the man sitting in front of her now.

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Richard Swift, also known as the Shade,” Richard introduced himself. “This,” Richard gestured to Artemis. “Is Artemis Crock, but I assume you two met before.”

“You’re the person behind all of this?” Barbara asked.

“In a way… yes,” the Shade said.

“Where is my daughter and her friend?” asked Barbara as she recognized the name, Pat had mentioned it to the team a few times.

“I see that you’re not easily distracted,” Richard said calmly. “If you want to know that so badly, let me show you,” Richard sighed.

Barbara looked in horror as something black moved across the floors towards the controls in front of a big screen. “What was that?” Barbara asked fearfully. Then, the screen in front of them flashed, showing them what was happening in the cell where Yolanda, Courtney, Alex and Cindy are right now.

“What… no, you all are monsters, how… how… could you… do that to them?” asked Barbara shakily, in shock of what she just saw. “Court… Yolanda… even Alex now. How could you… no…” Barbara said in horror of what was shown on the screen, she could see Courtney, naked, curled up in the corner of the cell, trembling. Cindy was assaulting Yolanda while Alex was forced to watch.

“Just because we’re on the same team doesn’t mean that we agree or have to agree with each other actions,” Richard answered before turning the screen off. “I personally don’t agree with Cynthia and the Crocks torturing methods.”

Richard’s words struck Artemis in a way she didn’t expect. All the times Artemis tried to put up a good face in front of the people she called her friends, and her parents, knowing that they tortured and killed, which Artemis’s herself was still uncomfortable doing with. She agreed with the ISA’s vision, but has increasingly more doubts about their methods of reaching their vision.

“Then how could you let that happen?” demanded Barbara.

“It had to be done, to learn the location of the JSA base…”

“THEY ARE BARELY ADULTS!” shouted Barbara in rage.

“That interrupted the ISA’s vision of a new world order time and time again!” Richard answered. “We… at least, I am trying to bring a better world, but you all keep on interrupting my plans.”

“Hmph… are you going to give me the same speech Jordan gave me? Cause it isn’t going to work,” Barbara said angrily. “Take me to my daughter, now!” Barbara growled angrily, struggling against her restraint.

“You’ll see her in due time. But for now, I would like to ask you a few questions,” Richard said, turning towards Barbara. “Where are the JSA now?”

“Dead… all of them, you killed them all,” Barbara answered chokingly.

“Hmm… first correction, I didn’t kill them. I was never on the battlefield in the first place and you all blew yourself up, remember that? Second correction, you are lying,” Richard said calmly. Artemis head cocked up upon Richard’s words and turned towards Barbara in surprise, not from learning that Barbara was lying, but from the fact that Richard was so sure of it.

“Don’t be surprised Artemis, she is lying. I know you think that way too,” Richard said calmly. “And don’t worry. I’m not going to torture you, Mrs. Whitmore, I’m no monster, I’m just a person, who wants to achieve the goal of making a better world, united against a bigger enemy. This is what I’m going to do, like you said, I’m the leader of the ISA now, I could make them stop if I wanted to,” Richard said as Barbara saw darkness forming around her, turning her chair towards the screen as it turned on again, showing Barbara what was going on in the cell at the moment.

“You can stop all this. You just need to tell me the truth,” Richard said calmingly as the screen turned on.

“AH! NOO! ARGHH!” Yolanda screams could be heard as Cindy thrusted her hips, blood flowing down their thighs as they did it.

“Sis! YOLANDA! No!” Alex shouted in rage and desperation as Cindy continually assaulted Yolanda.

“Oh, yes, enjoying it now, aren’t you? My love?” Cindy asked chucklingly as she continued to thrust, raking her claws on Yolanda’s bare skin.

Yolanda felt the blades penetrating and mutilating her insides, drawing more blood out as Yolanda’s inside clenched against it tightly, causing herself even more pain. “ARGHH!! NO!! PLEASE STOP!! IT HURTS!!”

“Ah~ Mmm~ I love you too~ Slutcat,” Cindy chuckled as she continued thrusting as blood spurted from Yolanda’s lower body and flowed down her thigh.

“LET HER GO! NO! NO, YOU DON”T!!” Alex shouted in horror as he tried to break free from the restraints.

Courtney turned around in concern of Yolanda upon hearing the shouting, screaming, crying and laughter. She saw Cindy going down on Yolanda the same way Tigress went down on her, seeing the torture device that Cindy wore, Courtney began to breath shakily, panicking as memories of that torturous experience filled her mind once more. Courtney sat in the corner, even though she wasn’t the one being tortured, she felt as if it was going to happen to her once again. “No… no… no… please… not ARGHH!!” Courtney remembers herself screaming in agony. “No… no…” Courtney broke down, crying hugging herself in the corner, trying to ignore the loud screams of agony and sadistic laughter.

‘So what will it be?” asked Richard casually.


	17. Chapter 17

ISA HQ

Yolanda woke up groaningly, worn out, exhausted, and traumatized of what has happened before. She couldn’t even keep track of the time she has been in this living hell. As far as she can tell, it has been weeks or perhaps even months. Then, Yolanda felt something wasn’t right, she was still naked, but she wasn’t laying in the cold and dark cell, on the hard stone floor, instead she was laying on a bed, soft, snuggly. Yolanda looked around her, she was on a bed for sure, the room was dark, but the environment seemed so homey. Then, a warm feeling of someone’s body was wrapped around her, someone was hugging her.

“Court?” Yolanda called out weakly. “Am I dreaming or am I dead already?” wondered Yolanda as she tried to move.

“Mmm~” came someone sleepily groaning.

Yolanda managed to face the person who was hugging her so tightly. And to her disappointment, it wasn’t Courtney, instead, it was the person she loathed so much, Cindy Burman. “Cin- Fuck it, I should have known better,” Yolanda cursed softly. Yolanda tried to get up, but other than Cindy’s tight hug that kept her in place, she soon realized that her hands and legs were bound, making her unable to walk.

“Fuck… I… urgh…” Yolanda thought as she wriggled. Yolanda didn’t have much strength, or sanity left, feeling it slipping away from her every moment she was awake. “How did I get here? What happened? Is Court and Alex alright?” Questions filled Yolanda’s mind as she was worried for her friend and brother.

“Awake already?” Cindy asked softly, nipping Yolanda’s ear a little, peppering kisses that burned on Yolanda’s skin.

“Let me go back to my cell,” Yolanda growled weakly. “I would rather be there.”

“Nah, that’s not happening my love,” Cindy said as she snuggled Yolanda.

“Stop that… we’re not lovers,” Yolanda said straining. “I loathe you so much.”

“Oh, but we are,” Cindy said as she groped Yolanda’s breasts and rubbed her womanhood. “Have you forgot that I took both your cherries already?” Cindy asked smugly.

“No… stop it… leave me alone,” Yolanda voice broke as she pleaded. “I don’t want to… let me go back to the cell.”

“Mmm~ I love you,” Cindy whispered into Yolanda’s ear as a loud ear splintering scream could be heard. “I do love torturing you…” Cindy thought smiling evilly. “And you’re never ever leaving my side.”

“Stop…” Yolanda sobbed as she felt blood trickling down her thighs once more.

“Don’t worry my love. You won’t die, but you will cry out from the pleasure that I’m going to be giving you,” Cindy chuckled as Yolanda cried in agony.

“Please! I told you! I have nothing to tell you, nor anything to hide,” Barbara pleaded. “Please stop hurting them!”

Barbara was now forced to watch as Larry and Paula took turns in raping her daughter continuously from the screen. Barbara could tell that her daughter has been through this a lot of times already, watching as the couple forcefully assaulted her, beat her, cut her and made her bleed.

“You know who I am. I can simply give the order and make them stop… all you need to do… is tell me the truth,” Richard said soothingly.

“I’M NOT LYING! Please, stop…” Barbara begged chokingly, on verge of tears.

“And I told you. I have my reason to believe that you’re are still lying, and until I hear an answer that is satisfactory,” Richard said calmly as he got up, leaning on his cane. “Good day, Mrs. Whitmore,” Richard turned around and left the room swiftly, leaving Barbara to watch the horror happening on the screen.

“You’re uncomfortable with all of this?” asked Rebecca curiously. Artemis was in Rebecca’s room, deciding to leave Richard to himself. Despite having totally different personalities, Rebecca and Artemis were quick to become friends when they met, and they both knew they could share anything with each other.

“I understand the ISA’s goal, and I agree with them, but… doing this… it is just…” Artemis said shakily.

“Well, sometimes we have to make to tough choices,” Rebecca sighed as she turned off the screen.

“But… we already destroyed the JSA enough, we hurt them. Is it really necessary for Cindy to keep on torturing them like that?” asked Artemis.

“It isn’t but do you dare to question her about that? You know how she is Art, “Rebecca said. “She could tear any of us apart in seconds if she wanted to, except of Richard of course… Just bear with it Art. Our plan is nearly complete, with Steven’s and my algorithm, and the machine, a new world order will come soon. All we need now, is a couple of test run and stuffs, and we are good to go. Nothing else matters, remember?”

“I suppose… you’re right,” Artemis said unsurely, staring at the wall, trying to recall how all of this happened in the first place.

Yolanda felt that her soul was slowly being ripped apart with every touch of Cindy’s skin on hers, with every kiss Cindy took. But even then, she didn’t bother to struggle, knowing that there was no way that she could escape from Cindy’s grasp.

“Mmm~” Aren’t you enjoying this now?” Cindy asked as she thrusted.

“No… stop…” Yolanda cried weakly.

“Mmmff? MMm! Grr!” Muffled voices interrupted them.

“Oh? Seems like my brother-in-law is awake as well,” Cindy chuckled as she turned on the lights, revealing Alex, striped, bound to a chair and gagged, looking at the two girls, glaring at Cindy with looks that could kill as he struggled to get out.

“Ah… don’t worry my love. I didn’t hurt him… yet” Cindy soothed. “He was so unconvinced about our relationship, so I invited him over, as a guest, to show him.”

“Let… him… go,” Yolanda pleaded in agony as Cindy continued thrusting and Alex muffled voices continued.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will let him go,” Cindy whispered into Yolanda’s ear. “When he becomes a corpse.”

“GR! MMM! CIMM! LT! HMRR! GMM!”

“See Alex? She is my lover, she isn’t even trying to resist me, letting me fuck her like that, Oh, look at that… Mmmm~ Ah,” Cindy continuously said as she sat up, with Yolanda still on the device, giving Alex a clear view of herself ‘making love’ to Yolanda, and a clear view of Yolanda bloodied crotch. “She is even in my bed… Oh, look…” Cindy said as she cupped Yolanda’s face passionately as the pained girl let out another cry. “At how much she is enjoying this.”

“MMMMGGR!” Alex shouted through the gag in anger as Cindy made him watch her violating every single part of Yolanda’s body.

“See… our brother-in-law is so happy for us, my love,” Cindy chuckled as she continued to thrust, groping Yolanda at the same time. “Aren’t you too?”

Yolanda was so weak, angry, confused and in pain that she already wasn’t sure what was happening around her anymore to say anything.

“Mmm~ you’re right… just be quiet and enjoy, mmm~ This!” Cindy said as she thrusted, pushing the device deep into Yolanda.

Yolanda let out another yelp of agony as the device was pushed deep into her, rubbing her mutilated insides that haven’t fully recovered, while Alex was struggling against his bounds, trying to get free.

“Mmm~ I love you,” Cindy pulled Yolanda in for a kiss, kissing her passionately just as Yolanda felt spikes piercing her insides, making her scream in agony as Cindy kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

ISA HQ

Barbara grimaced as she was forced to watch the torture of her own daughter and her friends at the same time, hearing the two girls screams and shouts of pain made her heart hurt, as if the screams were piercing her heart. It was a horrifying sight to watch. The couple assaulted and raped Courtney over and over again, making her womanhood bleed and hurt as Tigress penetrated the young blond, while Sportsmaster was violating Courtney’s mouth with his shaft.

As Barbara looked at her daughter, she could tell that she has almost if not already given up as Courtney wasn’t struggling much anymore. No matter how much she tried to comfort herself that they would be fine, they would recover, another part of herself highly doubt that anyone would recover from experiencing this living hell for a day, let alone weeks.

Alex continued to struggle as he tried to break free from his bounds. Meanwhile, Yolanda was ‘sleeping’ peacefully on Cindy’s bloodied bed while her ‘wife’ was working in her lab, focusing on a beaker filled with pink liquid when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in.” A man wearing a top hat and holding a cane walked in. “What do you want, Swift?”

“I require a truth serum from you,” Richard said calmly.

“Truth serum? We never needed those,” Cindy scoffed as she continued to examine the contents of the beaker.

“True, but with Brainwave gone, I would need you to whip up one,” Richard said.

“Why do you even need a truth serum? The JSA is gone, buried deep beneath the ground,” Cindy said annoyed, she wants to get back to her work. “Plus, I have nothing to work with here. Why don’t you just steal some if you’re so desperate?” asked Cindy sarcastically.

“And draw more unneeded attention to us?” Richard asked. “We don’t need that.”

“Urgh… whatever, but I have to tell you. It won’t be quick,” Cindy said as she placed the beaker down and turned around. “Who are you even questioning anyway- Oh why am I even asking… Starbitch’s mom?” asked Cindy.

“Barbara, yes,” Richard answered.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Cindy said dismissively. It was a lie; the brunette have no intention on wasting her time to mix up a truth serum when she could be working on finishing up a project that she has been working on since Courtney was captured.

“Understood,” Richard said before turning to leave.

Barbara slumped back on the back of the chair, exhausted from trying to struggle her way out of her bounds. Then, she heard the door behind her open, knowing that it was probably the Shade. “What do you want?” Barbara growled.

“For you to tell me the truth,” the calm voice said as darkness slowly filled the room, making Barbara look around in fear of the sudden darkness around her.

“I told you! I have nothing to hide! Nothing!” Barbara said frantically as a dark shadow wrapped around her.

“I regret this,” Richard said calmly, his expressions stayed the same, a calm, and calculated look when a piercing scream echoed throughout the room.

Artemis looked at the picture on the wall, a picture of her with her parents. Artemis couldn’t agree more that things used to be so much simpler back then, before she got romped into this JSA and ISA battle by Cindy. At first, all she wanted was to rescue her parents, who loved her as their daughter, took care and cared for her. Then, it became clear that Cindy was only rebuilding the ISA for a selfish reason, revenge, she was about turn on the ISA, that was when Richard came in and showed her the true purpose of the ISA, they were supposed to be the good guys, not the group of revenge hungry sadist that Cindy led.

Artemis has always disagreed with the methods that Cindy used, but she kept telling herself that it was for a better world. Ever since the young ISA members broke the older ISA members out of custody and forced the JSA into hiding, Artemis got to spend more time with her parents, going on mission or spending time together in the base. Artemis didn’t think much of her parents role in the ISA until she saw them beat a guard to death, then, she began to feel conflicted to them, as much as she try to put on a smile whenever she sees them, she could not help but wonder what other heroic horrors they had done in the past ten years for the ISA’s mission. But as Richard told her, it was for the greater good. Not matter what they did, they are still the loving and caring parents that took care of her ever since she was born.

Then, she discovered that Cindy has been holding prisoners. At first, she thought it was for the sake of the mission, but soon as the days passed, it became clear that Cindy was doing this for her own enjoyment, as well as her parents she thought she knew. At first, Artemis tried to ignore those feelings of guilt and dread, but she couldn’t, it wasn’t right. Yes, they are the enemies, the bad guys and being in a group that was going to remake the world, sacrifices were needed, but that doesn’t justify Cindy’s horrifying methods of torture. She tried to befriend the girl, which she did, and soon realized that the only thing that can make Cindy truly happy now, was the enjoyment of inflicting pain, torturing others.

And yet she thought that Richard would be different. The enemy was gone, defeated, yet Richard insist that they are out there, torturing a survivor, forcing her to watch her own daughter being tortured. That moment when Richard questioned the woman, Artemis was sure that he, despite everything he told her, was the same. “But it was a necessary move… Was it… Why do I feel guilty for hurting the enemy?” Artemis slowly began to feel conflicted; she wanted the ISA’s vision of a better world to come to pass but was this truly the right way.

Artemis frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror in her room, wearing her usual attire whenever she had to get an ISA job done, pondering about her role in the ISA. She was like her parents, a front fighter for the ISA, which she used to think that was a group, dedicated to making a better world. But the more she stayed with them, the more she slowly realized that, perhaps, the ISA was more different than she thought. As Artemis was thinking hard, she soon heard sounds of someone knocking on her door.

“Come in,” Artemis said before turning around to face the door as it opened. It was Cindy, her attire splattered with fresh blood stains. “What do you want Cindy?” asked Artemis over casually.

“What? Can’t I come and visit as a friend?” asked Cindy chucklingly as she entered and shut the door behind her. “I haven’t got the chance to properly talk to you since you captured Montez… With all that happened of course.”

“Montez? Oh yes, right. I’ve been meaning to ask you… Cindy,” Artemis began. “Now that the JSA is gone… what will happen to the prisoners,” asked Artemis curiously.

“Prison- Oh, you mean Starbitch and Slutcat? Oh, they are gonna stay with me as long as I want them,” Cindy chuckled.

“So, you can torture them?” asked Artemis flatly, raising her eyebrow as she eyed Cindy’s blood-stained attire.

“Yeah, all the fun part,” Cindy said as she leaned on the wall.

“What are you even doing to them now?” asked Artemis.

“Oh, I was just making love to my wife, Montez,” Cindy said plainly.

“Wife? Really?” asked Artemis with sarcasm in her voice.

“Well, yeah,” Cindy shrugged. “Working on a little medicine to make her… happier,” Cindy explained.

“Wait… what about Courtney?” asked Artemis.

“Probably still with your parents. I gotta say, I don’t know how long she can stay sane, I’m surprise she lasted this long,” Cindy said.

Artemis eyes widened at the mention of Courtney still being tortured. “I thought you gave your word that Courtney wouldn’t get hurt?” asked Artemis looking at Cindy glaringly.

“Why do you even care so much? They are the reason that the ISA’s plan couldn’t take off time and time again,” Cindy said shruggingly. “A new world order couldn’t come because of them.”

“Since when do you ever care for anyone else other than yourself?” asked Artemis angrily, remembering the events that happened few months back. “If it wasn’t for Cameron or Swift, I would be dead back then. Don’t you bullshit me about you caring and wanting a better world!” Artemis said angrily.

“They deserve this.”

“Hello? No one deserve this. Look I agree with you, they were the reason that the ISA’s plan failed. But now, the JSA is gone, you shouldn’t be torturing them anymore,” Artemis retaliated.

“What is your deal? I thought you wanted to join the ISA?” asked Cindy, glaring at Artemis dangerously.

“I did, to free my parents and fight for their cause,” Artemis answered.

“So, what is your problem now?” asked Cindy threateningly as she clenched her fist.

“The JSA is gone, why are you even torturing them. If you want to restrain them, alright, fine by me, but is it really necessary to torture them? You’re just torturing them for your sick pleasure!” Artemis practically scolded Cindy.

“Well… then to let you know. Richard doesn’t have a problem with my methods, so I suggest that you stop yapping Crock,” Cindy said grudgingly, clearly angered by Artemis’s words before she turned to leave. Just right as she did, Cindy heard a sound of a bow firing. Cindy quickly turned around and dodged the arrow, letting it pierce deep into the wall. “What the hell are you doing Crock!?” Cindy bellowed angrily.

“I’ve seen enough, Cynthia. I’m out,” Artemis said firmly as she gripped her bow tightly. “I should’ve quitted ages ago.”

“Hmmph… I’m disappointed in you, Artemis,” Cindy sighed. “Thought you would have your parent’s sadistic side,” Cindy said as her skin slowly turned scaly green, and claws grew. “Well, Slutcat and Starbitch could have another playmate after all-” Cindy chuckled before a dart hit her, piercing her scales a bit. “Hmph… Pathetic,” Cindy scoffed before moving the attack the brunette who was backing away from her. Suddenly, she felt dizzy as a certain tiredness took over her body. “What-”

“Surprised? It’s your own creation,” Artemis said calmly as Cindy’s transformed back. “Stole samples from your lab.”

“You’re going to regret this Crock,” Cindy said groaningly before she slumped on the floor, passing out.

“I won’t,” Artemis muttered as she stepped over Cindy’s unconscious body and opened the door, taking in a deep breath. Artemis already knew that there was no turning back at this point as she slung a bag over her shoulder.

“So be it.” Artemis thought as she closed the door behind her before heading towards Cindy’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment about your thoughts!


End file.
